Girlfriend
by Le Saut de l'Ange
Summary: Nom : Evans. Prénom : Lily. Age : 17 ans. Qualités : Studieuse, encore assez. Aimable: l'exception confirme la règle. Et très respectueuse des règle… pas tout à fait ! Lily a une idée en tête et rien ni personne ne réussira a contrecarrer son plan -FINIE
1. Chapitre 1: Sombre idiot

_**Girlfriend**_

OoOoOo

_**Disclamer**: Tout est à JK Rowling, et, ce n'est pas une traduction Comme cela, c'est clair dès le début Xd !_

_NdA: Je pense, si mes souvenirs sont bons, que c'est la premère fic JamesLily que je publie :D (Emue) J'espère sincèrement que vous l'aimerez ! Le personnage de Lily est un petit peu différent que celui de JK mais je pense que je l'indique par des petites phrases ou mots dans la fic, si pas, je vous aurais avertis ! Alors, pour le rating, il est T mais pour uniquement un chapitre, je n'en dis pas plus :p Un énorme merci à Loufoca qui a bien voulu corriger cette fic depuis la Suisse, et mince, elle a fait du bon boulot, y'a plus aucune faute, même au noveau des virgules, c'est fini ! (lol) __Ah oui, le titre de la fic est de Avril Lavigne. Je me suis inspirée de l'idée globale de la chanson pour écrire la fic mais je pense qu'au final elle est un petit peu plus sérieuse que la chanson elle même ! Bonne lecture à tous et quelques review ne sont pas de refus, au contraire ! Bizouilles à tous !! _

_**Résumé** : Nom : Evans. Prénom : Lily. Age : 17 ans. Qualités : Studieuse (encore assez), aimable (sauf exception qui confirme la règle) et très respectueuse des règle… pas tout à fait ! Lily a une idée en tête et rien ni personne et surtout pas ces fichus règlements réussiront à contrecarrer ses plans. _

_**Chapitre I : Sombre idiot**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

James Potter se pavanait dans la grande salle. James Potter était tombé amoureux. Une énième fois. Le problème était que James Potter _tombait amoureux_ toutes les semaines. Chaque semaine c'était une nouvelle fille qui lui tombait dans les bras. Blondes, rousses, brunes, elles y étaient toutes passées. Seule Lily Evans, et quelques filles, était l'exception mais l'exception ne confirme t-elle pas la règle ?

Autant vous dire la vérité.

James Potter était le Don Juan de Poudlard. Personne ne lui résistait … enfin presque.

Mais il s'en fichait, il savait qu'il l'aurait un jour ou l'autre sur son tableau de chasse. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Alors, en attendant qu'elle lui tombe dans les bras, il se proclamait comme étant le nec plus ultra des garçons de l'école.

Pour les filles, il devait se l'avouer. Il préférait les blondes. Aussi bien foutues qu'idiotes (_**NdA**__ : Hem … désolée s'il y a des « blondes » qui lisent cette fic mais bon, comme le dit si bien Gad Elmaleh, c'est pas vraiment une question de physique si on est « blonde », enfin j'crois que vous comprenez ce que je veux dire … mdr je m'exprime maaal !)_ Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était avoir du plaisir avant de trouver celle qu'il lui fallait. Du reste, il faut bien le dire, il se fichait de savoir si la jeune damoiselle avait des sentiments pour lui.

Il n'en avait pas.

Et il lui faisait comprendre dès le début.

James Potter était le mec le plus exécrable de Poudlard.

Même un Serpentard valait mieux que lui.

James se dirigeait donc vers la table des Poufsouffle. Et, sa future _petite amie_ du moment s'appelait Raphaëlle Carpentier. Elle était belle, personne ne pouvait le nier. C'était, sans conteste, la fille la plus canon de l'école. La plus jolie mais la plus timide également. Elle rougissait à chaque fois qu'on lui adressait la parole. James avait utilisé tout le pouvoir de séduction qu'il avait pour la séduire. Et, comme il savait que la demoiselle en question rêvait depuis sa première année de sortir avec lui, ce ne fut pas une mission très impossible. Il n'avait eu qu'à lui lire un poème à la con et elle avait craqué.

Du coin de la table des Gryffondors, Lily regarda la scène avec une grimace. _Il ne l'aime pas, ça se voit._, songea t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel devant les yeux amusés de ses camarades. James était un véritable salaud mais on pouvait compter pour ses amis pour le soutenir. Les élèves sifflaient et l'encourageait dans sa morbide et débile quête. Seul Rémus Lupin fronçait les sourcils.

Ils se regardèrent et haussèrent les épaules. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire.

James était un beau gosse et il le savait. Rien ni personne ne l'empêcherait de faire ce qu'il voudrait de cette pauvre fille pour la jeter, sans remord aucun, par la suite.

« Crétin. », siffla t-elle en les regardant d'un air dégoûté.

Rémus l'entendit et pouffa. Lily leva les yeux au ciel, et, agacée par le comportement gamin et irresponsable de ses 'camarades', quitta la grande salle sans même avoir terminé son repas.

OoOoO

Lily était assise sur l'un des canapés de la salle commune des Gryffondor. Elle lisait.

Et oui. Elle lisait comme toujours quand quelque chose la chiffonnait. Lire la rendait plus sereine. Les livres étaient clairs, net et concis.

Les garçons par contre ne correspondaient en rien à l'un de ces adjectifs. Ils étaient, au contraire, impulsifs, idiots et pitoyables.

Mais pas tous, heureusement.

Seulement, James Potter méritait amplement la palme concernant cette définition. Tout ce qu'il faisait était impulsif, idiot et _surtout_ pitoyable.

Comme …

« M'énerve. », jura Lily en tournant rageusement la page de son livre de potion. _N'y pense pas, n'y pense pas, n'y pense pas, …_, se répétait-elle inlassablement. Elle ne voulait pas s'énerver. Elle ne voulait surtout pas s'énerver. S'énerver à cause de lui. Ridicule. Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait des sentiments pour lui.

_Ridicule._

_Si tu veux finir comme ces pauvres filles, continue ma vieille_. Non, Lily ne voulait pas finir comme elles. Lily voulait un garçon mignon, gentil, intelligent, respectueux, courageux, et non pas orgueilleux, têtu et irrespectueux. Malheureusement une partie d'elle lui disait que ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Une partie d'elle affirmait que James Potter n'était pas aussi idiot qu'il en avait l'air. Il était intelligent, presque trop. Il connaissait toutes les astuces et les filles étaient, lui semblait-elle, sa matière favorite. Il savait réagir à chacune de leurs réactions.

Comment un garçon, qui ne montrait pas de sentiment, pouvait-il connaître aussi bien les femmes ? Comment ? Lily avait beau se crêper le chignon, elle ne trouvait pas.

Et pourtant, ce n'est pas l'envie qui lui manquait.

Elle voulait savoir.

Elle devait savoir.

Parce que, un de ces jours, elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait résister avec autant d'aisance à la mine buttée de James qui lui demandait, même s'il sortait avec une autre, de devenir sa petite amie.

Lily tourna une énième page et écarquilla les yeux. Elle lu le titre de la potion et un sourire mesquin se forma sur ses lèvres. Elle avait trouvé comment répondre à sa question. Elle savait qu'elle la réussirait. N'était-elle pas la meilleure élève dans cette matière ?

James Potter allait en mordre la poussière, elle en était certaine.


	2. Chapitre 2: Relax take it easy

_**Disclamer : **__Tout appartient à JK Rowling, of course. Qui est pour ne mettre qu'un seul et unique disclamer dans la bio ?!? Je pense que tout le monde sait que les personnages d'Harry Potter lui appartienne :D Anna et Edward sont à moi (déjà pas mal Xd)_

_**Note de l'Auteur: **__Merciiiiii beaucoup pour toutes vos review !! Oh my God, je suis tomber sur mes fesses (pour ne pas dire l'autre Xd) en réalisant combien j'en avait eu en tout ! __Un grand merci à __**chocolatine, millou95, Love2Bill, crevette, Malum-est, Noriane, Victoria Shaw, Miss Chanandelor Bong, ronaldhermione, Catherine Broke, Mg, Elie morgane-NaNa, Sunshiine, C Elise, atchoum16, Lexou, philomoon !! **__Alors, question générale: Quel est le plan de Lily … Réponse générale: read and you'll see Xd Encore un grand merci à tou(te)s et j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre ! Et l'on applaudit la chasseuse de fautes d'orthographes : __**Loufoca**__ !!! Merci à toi !! Bizouilles à tous et review !! _

_**

* * *

**_

Girlfriend

* * *

_Chapitre II : _**Relax (Take It Easy)**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Cela faisait une semaine que Lily avait trouvé l'idée Spentardesque qui était, sans nul doute, l'idée la plus géniale de sa vie. Elle savourait sa revanche d'avance, James Potter allait payer pour le mal qu'il causait autour de lui. Bien évidemment, elle ne pourrait compter sur personne. Les Gryffondor s'amusaient trop à rire des filles qu'il manipulait pour s'en préoccuper. Tout ce qu'ils réussiraient c'était de le prévenir. Et là, Lily ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Potter était le chef des Maraudeurs après tout.

Elle allait faire son coup en silence, pour frapper au bon moment.

Au moment où Potter s'y attendrait le moins. Lily se mordit la lèvre inférieure en songeant à son plan. Il y avait une faille, et si on la démasquait ? Et si elle se faisait, ensuite, virer de l'école ? Même si Dumbledore et les autres professeurs soupiraient d'un air las à chaque fois que Mister Potter défilait avec sa nouvelle conquête dans la grande salle, elle ne doutait pas qu'elle allait avoir son lot de remontrance, une fois découverte.

_M'énerve trop ce mec pour que je reste-là sans agir. _

Son courage de Gryffondor de nouveau en elle, Lily sourit machiavéliquement.

_Rira bien qui rira le dernier, Potter._, ricana intérieurement Lily en reprenant un air innocent quand ses amis arrivèrent près d'elle.

Rémus, Anna et Edward étaient ses trois meilleurs amis à Poudlard. C'était les seuls à qui elle savait qu'elle pouvait accorder sa confiance.

Lily soupira, dépitée. Elle ne pouvait pas leur dire ce qu'elle avait en tête, pas maintenant.

« Lil's a encore quitté la grande salle avant même que le petit déjeuner soit fini. », la taquina gentiment Rémus.

Rémus et Edward se lancèrent des regards entendus et Anna prononça le nom qu'ils pensaient tous tout bas.

« James. »

Le visage de Lily se renfrogna. « Deux semaines, il n'a tenu que deux semaines bon sang ! », jura t-elle, passablement énervée.

« Tu connais James. Même moi je n'arrive pas à le raisonner. », lui fit Rémus.

« Mouais. », grogna t-elle peu convaincue. « J'suis pas certaine que t'aies vraiment essayé. », maugréa t-elle.

Un faux air outré se lut dans les yeux du loup garou. « Il est encore plus borné que toi Lil's. », se justifia t-il. (Nd : Ah oui, Lily ne sait pas encore qu'il est un loup garou !)

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de l'intéressée. « Pas faux. »

« Toi, tu as quelque chose derrière la tête. », lui fit Anna d'un air curieux.

« Non, pourquoi tu dis ça ? », lui demanda Lily, agacée qu'on lise si bien en elle.

« Et bien, d'habitude, tu nous aurais hurlé que James est un menteur, prétentieux, arrogant et odieux personnage. Et, pour te calmer, tu serais partie le gifler. », rit Edward.

Lily sourit, légèrement penaude. « Si tu veux je peux aller lui en donner une juste maintenant. Ça te rassure ? », se moqua t-elle légèrement.

Edward lui ébouriffa les cheveux en lui soufflant : « Je ne crois pas. Pour te rassurer, je pense que James a eu son lot de gifle pour la journée. »

Les yeux de Lily s'écarquillèrent. Incrédule, elle demanda au jeune homme qui se trouvait devant elle qui avait eu l'audace de gifler James Potter.

« Et bien, tu ne devineras jamais. », rigola Anna.

« Juliette ? », ex-petite amie de James qui l'avait remplacée par Raphaëlle.

Edward secoua négativement la tête.

« Alixe ? », lui demanda t-elle encore une fois. Alixe était celle qu'il avait laissé tombé pour Juliette. Bref, la liste était longue et Lily n'allait quand même pas toute les leur citer. Mais … attendez une minute, peut-être que … noooooon, impossible. Alors, comme ça, la petite Raphaëlle n'était pas aussi idiote qu'elle le croyait.

« C'est quand même pas Raphaëlle ? », demanda Lily à Rémus, impressionnée.

Les yeux de Rémus pétillèrent d'amusement.

Les yeux de Lily, quand à eux, s'élargirent de stupeur. « Attendez-moi cinq minutes que je file la féliciter. », rajouta Lily tout en riant de bon cœur.

« Mais tu ne sais pas tout.. », lui expliqua Anna. « James lorgnait, sans retenue, sa meilleure amie, Jessica. Tu vois qui c'est ? »

« Ouais très. Et la 'meilleure amie' en question, comment a t-elle réagi ? »

Ce fut au tour d'Edward de la regarder, légèrement agacé. « Elle lui a lancé un sourire provocateur et il lui a donné un parchemin. Raphaëlle est sortie en pleurant de la Grande Salle après avoir giflé James. »

« Pauvre fille. », soupira Lily.

Edward hocha la tête.

Edward était un jeune garçon vraiment passionnant. Elle l'avait rencontré dans le train qui la menait à Poudlard pour la première fois. Il était grand, avait les cheveux bruns et légèrement bouclés et les yeux bleus rieurs. Pendant ses premières années dans l'école, il avait eu un peu de mal avec la magie. Et oui, bien qu'il fût un sorcier, il avait un problème de dyslexie et il se mélangeait quelques fois en prononçant certains sorts. Mais, grâce à un pédagogue moldu que lui avait conseillé Lily, ses problèmes s'étaient rapidement évaporés. Depuis, ils étaient devenus inséparables. Edward lui avait tout raconté, enfin tout ce qu'il savait sur le monde sorcier. Elle lui en était reconnaissante, jamais elle aurait pu se faire une place en venant, ignorante, à Poudlard. Elle aurait été directement montrée du doigt. Mais, elle avait fait ses preuves et était devenue la meilleure élève que Poudlard ait jamais eu. Et Lily en était fière mais gardait sa fierté pour elle, pas comme un certain brun aux cheveux en bataille.

Rémus était venu ensuite, il n'y avait plus de place dans les wagons et s'était installé auprès d'eux. C'était un garçon très mystérieux. Il leur avait juste dit qu'il s'appelait Rémus Lupin et qu'il venait d'une famille de sorcier mais n'avait pas vraiment rajouté grand-chose. En réalité, Lily le comprenait. Ils ne se connaissaient pas, s'il n'avait pas envie de leur déballer sa vie, c'était tout son droit. Rémus avait une physiologie bizarre. Il était grand, beau garçon (Lily ne pouvait le nier) mais avait sa tête rentrée dans ses épaules la plus part du temps. Comme s'il avait honte de quelque chose qu'il cachait au plus profond de lui. Mais c'était un garçon facile à vivre et qui, aujourd'hui, se sentait mieux. Depuis qu'il avait rencontré Sirius Black, il avait changé. Il n'était plus le même et, grâce aux Maraudeurs, se sentait mieux dans sa peau. Rémus était un être à part, il ne prenait jamais part au conflit entre les maisons et, quand James s'opposait à Lily et vice versa, il ne se mettait pas entre les deux. Il les aidait quand ils dépassaient les bornes mais sinon sa devise ressemblait à : « Ils sont grands, laissons-les régler leurs problèmes. » Du coup, il restait la plupart du temps avec Sirius ou les amis de Lily.

Pour Anna, c'était encore différent. Elle ne l'avait pas rencontrée dans le train comme Edward et Rémus. Au contraire, elles avaient fait connaissance dans leur dortoir, le soir même de leur répartition. Elles avaient beaucoup de point commun et pour commencer, elles étaient tous les deux de parents moldus. Cela les avait beaucoup rapproché et depuis cette rencontre, il n'était pas rare de les voir ensemble. En réalité, il était plutôt rare de les trouver loin l'une de l'autre. Anna était rousse, pétillante, toujours de bonne humeur. Elle était la joie de vivre incarnée et, quand Lily était d'une humeur morose, elle savait toujours comment la réconforter. Et, quand la morosité de Lily atteignait le summum, elles allaient chiper un pot de glace au chocolat dans la cuisine et elles en mangeaient tout en se défoulant sur les personnes qu'elles ne supportaient pas. Idée lâche et peu Gryffondor peut-être mais se moquer des autres avait pour bénéfice de leur remonter le moral en leur disant que la vie n'était pas si terrible que cela. **NdA**_: non, non, non, je vous arrête tout de suite, ce n'est pas du tout ce que je fais __XD)_

Edward fut le premier à briser le silence qui s'était glissé entre eux comme à chaque fois que l'on parlait des nouvelles conquêtes de James Potter.

« Bon, on ne va pas se gâcher la soirée à cause de lui, n'est-ce pas ? », leur lança t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère. « Je pars faire une ballade dans le parc, de toute façon, on a rien cet après midi. », expliqua t-il. « Qui m'aime me suive ! », s'exclama t-il en riant.

Rémus et Lily roulèrent les yeux. Anna le suivit presque précipitamment et les deux autres terminèrent en file indienne.

Pendant que tous marchaient vers le lac, Lily s'immobilisa soudainement en laissant ses amis continuer. « Je vous rejoins. », leur lança t-elle avant de courir dans son dortoir.

Lily attrapa son livre de Potion, l'ouvrit à la page de la recette de préparation du Polynectar :

« Le Polynectar permet de prendre l'apparence de la personne de son choix pendant une heure. Attention, cette potion est contre indiquée pour les métamorphoses animales. »

_Préparation __: Faire cuire des Chrysopes pendant 21 jours. Au bout de cette période, mélangez dans un chaudron du polygonum et de la corne de bicorne en poudre. Ajoutez ensuite une peau de serpent d'arbre du Cap pillée et des sisymbres cueillis à la pleine lune. Ajoutez cette mixture aux Chrysopes en y mélangeant des sangsues et un petit morceau de celui dont vous voulez prendre l'apparence (ongle, cheveux, …). _

Elle avait besoin de cheveux. Elle ne pouvait pas tirer les cheveux de la nouvelle petite amie de James. Lily ne voulait pas se comporter comme une gamine en tirant les cheveux d'une fille contre qui elle n'avait rien. Mais Raphaëlle avait, quant à elle, toutes les raison de le faire. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver Raphaëlle. Elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Après un coup pareil, toute jeune femme normalement constituée, ne rêverait que de se venger. En plus, elle ferait une pierre deux coups : Potter-Jessica, out !

Un sourire victorieux se dessina sur son visage quand elle sorti de la salle commune. Elle croisa James, Sirius et Peter mais nia complètement le premier de file. La tête haute, les yeux brillants, Lily parti rejoindre ses amis dans le parc.


	3. Chapitre 3: Méchant Cafard

_**Note de l'Auteur**: Marchi beaucoup pour toutes vos review, (un grand merci à **virg05, Nani-kun, crevette, Victoria Shaw, Catherine Broke, Chocolatine, Malun-est **ça fait chaud au coeur, vraiment ! Un grand merci encore à Loufoca pour corriger cette fic Merciiii de rendre ce texte lisible Xd ! Et on remercie les tram de la stib (les belges se reconnaitront Xd) de m'avoir permis de poster ce chapitre !! J'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre vous plaira !! Bonne lecture à tous et review !! _

_**Note de l'Auteur bis**: Hem, oui, pour les besoins de la fic (sion ça partirait dans tous les sens et ça ne serait pas vraiment amusant de lire à chaque chapitre quel est à nouvelle petite-amie de James. Y'a qu'a dire que James ne sait pas tenir plus d'un mois avec une fille, en plus, comme cela, c'est moins carricatural Xd), James et Jessica resterons donc plus longtemps que d'habitude (par rapport à James ), ensembe. merci à Malun-est de me l'avoir fait remarquer :D _

_**Disclamer**: tout (baîlle) est à (re baîlle) à Joanne Katheleen Rowling ! (Fichus noms à ralonge des anglais Xd) Bref, vous l'aurez compris, appart l'intrigue super pationnante, rien est à moi !! _

**_

* * *

_**

Girlfriend

* * *

_Chapitre III _**: Méchant cafard **

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO _

La semaine après la décision de Lily, sa potion se préparait. On était en février et elle avait déjà la plupart des ingrédients. Le seul ingrédient qui lui manquait était les _sisymbres _! Le problème était qu'elle ne savait pas du tout à quoi ressemblait cette fichue plante. Elle ne se voyait pas demander au professeur Chourave ce qu'étaient les sisymbre et où les trouver. Et, pendant la pleine lune, par Merlin, quelle folie. Elle ne savait pas ce qui se trouvait dans la forêt interdite mais était certaine qu'il y avait un loup-garou qui s'y cachait. Quand elle n'arrivait pas à dormir, les jours de pleines lunes, elle entendait souvent des hurlements à vous glacer le sang.

Lily frissonna. Elle n'était plus certaine de suivre son plan tout à coup.

Tant pis, si elle devait avoir une petite frayeur pour réussir son plan, elle le ferait. Ridiculiser James Potter valait toutes les terreurs du monde. Régénérée, Lily se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Elle devait trouver un bouquin, un livre sur la botanique, sur les plantes, sur les potions, … n'importe quel livre qui pourrait la renseigner.

Elle parcourut les rangées de livres classées par matières. Enfin, elle arriva à la partie réservée à ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle toucha du doigt les livres poussiéreux en lisant leur titre.

« _La botanique pour les_ _nuls_. Non. _Les plantes_ _maritimes_, non plus. _Les plantes carnivores_. » Lily frissonna et souffla : « Non, heureusement, non. » Elle parcourut une dizaines de livres avant de dénicher celui qui serait susceptible de l'aider dans sa tâche ô combien passionnante (_**NdA**: On parle bien là d'aller dans la Forêt Interdite et non pas de ridiculiser James Xd_)

« _L'utilisation des plantes et leurs caractéristiques, volume trois, les plantes de la lune_. » Le livre était petit, il ne devait contenir pas plus de cinquante pages. Lily l'ouvrit rapidement et regarda directement le lexique et, par miracle, trouva ce qu'elle recherchait. Elle savait qu'il existait plusieurs espèces de la plante qu'elle recherchait. Malheureusement, la potion n'indiquait pas la plante voulue. Le seul indice qu'elle avait était que cette espèce éclorait pendant les trois jours de la pleine lune et non les autres.

« Ah, te voilà. », sourit-elle en trouvant la description de la plante qu'il lui fallait. « _La_ _sisymbre Sophia est pourvue d'une tige de douze à quinze centimètres. Elle est cylindrique et peu velue. Ses feuilles sont finement découpées et d'un vert blanchâtre. Ses fleurs sont petites et jaunâtres. Elles sont portées par des pédoncules filiformes. Pour certaines potions, elles sont particulièrement efficaces, mais ce, uniquement si elles sont cueillies pendant les jours de la pleine lune. »_

Elle était bien avancée. Tout ce qu'elle comprenait dans cette définition c'était qu'elle devait trouver des fleurs aux tiges vertes, blanches et aux pétales jaunes. Que voulait dire le livre par pédoncules, elle n'était pas botaniste, bon sang ! Tant pis pour le détail, cela devait être une bulbe ou des feuilles, elle verrait bien.

Tout ce qui lui restait à faire était d'attendre la pleine lune. C'était le lendemain, vendredi. Le reste de la mixture était déjà prêt. Contre son refus d'enfreindre les règlements, elle s'était glissée ni vue ni connue dans le bureau de son professeur de potion et avait chapardé ce qu'il lui fallait. Lily se mit à rire sous sa cape, de toute façon qui la soupçonnerait ? Les soupçons se dirigeraient automatiquement vers James Potter. Et elle n'en était même pas honteuse. La Lily Evans que tout le monde connaissait s'était effacée pour ce plan. Elle avait laissé place à la Serpentarde qui se cachait en elle.

Lily s'installa sur une des tables de la bibliothèque et feuilleta le livre pour voir s'il n'y avait pas quelques photos à sa disposition. Malheureusement non. Résignée, elle sortit un bout de papier et nota quelques mots. Une fois chose faite, elle rangea le livre à sa place et s'apprêta à partir lorsque quelqu'un attira son attention.

Raphaëlle Carpentier.

L'ex petite amie, en date, de James Potter.

Elle lisait un livre sur la métamorphose et essayait de se concentrer sur un sort. Apparemment, elle avait beaucoup de mal vu le rictus dépité et découragé qui déformait son beau visage toutes les cinq minutes.

Lily s'approcha d'elle, décidée. Elles allaient faire équipe. Elle l'aiderait en métamorphose et la jeune fille lui procurerait les cheveux de son ex meilleure amie, Jessica.

Lily prit une chaise, et s'assit devant elle, tout sourire. « Je peux t'aider Raphaëlle ? », lui demanda-t'elle.

La dite Raphaëlle écarquilla les yeux en voyant qui se tenait devant elle.

Lily soupira et décida, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait en tête ce plan, de jouer franc jeu et d'être sincère.

« Est-ce que tu veux te venger de James Potter. », lui demanda Lily de but en blanc.

La jolie blonde se mit à réfléchir.

Un regard concentré fixa Lily pendant quelques minutes.

« Pourquoi le voudrais-je ? », lui demanda t-elle. « J'aurais dû m'y attendre avec lui de toute façon, on sait toutes comment il fonctionne. », lui lança t-elle comme si elle n'en avait rien à faire.

« Ne me dis pas que tu t'en fiches de ce qu'il t'a fait ? », lui demanda Lily perplexe. « Si j'étais toi, je lui en aurais fait voir de toutes les couleurs. »

« Justement, tu n'es _pas_ moi. », lui rétorqua la jeune fille.

_Heureusement_, songea la rouquine.

« Et pour ta meilleure amie ? », lui fit d'un air vicieux, Lily. C'était un coup bas, mais grâce a lui, Raphaëlle commença à réagir.

« Ex meilleure amie, si tu veux bien. », grogna t-elle.

Sourire vainqueur de Lily.

« Tu ne veux pas lui faire payer ce qu'elle t'a fait ? », lui demanda innocemment Lily.

Raphaëlle sembla songeuse puis, une lueur mauvaise sembla traverser ses yeux bleus.

« Bien sur que oui. », lui répondit-elle, les dents serrées.

« J'ai un plan pour ridiculiser à la fois Potter et Jessica. »

« Potter et Bowers. », la corrigea Raphaëlle. »

« Comme tu veux. », lui fit Lily en faisant un signe de la main. « Mais tu dois me promettre de ne rien dire à personne, pas même à Rémus. »

Raphaël se mit à rougir. Dans le mile. Depuis sa séparation avec James, elle s'était rabattue sur Rémus. Mais ce n'était pas une passade. Rémus n'en parlait pratiquement pas mais Lily savait qu'il se passait quelque chose entre ces deux-là. Elle ne savait pas quoi exactement, mais Rémus semblait plus heureux ces derniers temps.

« Tu as ma bénédiction. », lui fit rapidement Lily en voyant le regard douteux de Raphaëlle. « Il est plus heureux depuis qu'il passe du temps avec toi. », lui sourit Lily.

Raphaëlle sembla réfléchir pendant quelques secondes avant de lancer à la rousse : « Je veux bien t'aider. Mais avant, je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu veux tellement te venger de James. À ce que je sache, il ne t'a rien fait. Ce serait plutôt à moi et aux autres filles de nous venger. Pourquoi veux-tu te venger de lui, Lily ? »

La question laissa Lily sans voix.

Elle voulait se venger de James parce que …

Parce que ….

Parce que !

C'était la seule raison qu'elle avait pour le moment. Elle ne savait pas. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'était qu'il la dégoûtait d'agir comme cela envers toutes ces conquêtes. Les filles n'étaient pas des animaux domestiques que l'on pouvait jeter dès qu'on en avait marre. Si ses souvenirs étaient bons, James s'était pavané pendant une semaine à Noël parce qu'il avait reçu un splendide labrador noir qu'il avait appelé Noireaude. Pourquoi cette chienne avait-elle plus de respect que les filles ? Non pas que Lily pensait que les animaux n'avaient pas droit au respect, loin de là. Mais les filles étaient des être humains après tout et Potter les traitait comme des jouets et Lily ne pouvait pas le supporter. C'était une bonne raison ça non ?

« Parce qu'il nous traite comme des jouets, je veux lui faire comprendre qu'on vaut plus que cela, bien plus que cela. », ragea Lily.

Raphaëlle esquissa un sourire moqueur. « Un point pour toi, mais je suis certaine qu'il y a plus que cela. Si tu voulais lui faire payer, tu n'aurais pas attendu si longtemps avant d'agir. Enfin passons, dit-moi quel est ton plan. Et, avant que tu me dises quoi que ce soit, oui, je veux bien de ton aide en Métamorphose, j'ai du mal à transformer cette plume en pot de fleur. », lui fit-elle d'un sourire timide.

Lily hocha la tête.

Son plan se mettait en marche.

Elle le faisait pour de bonnes raisons.

La première partie du plan était terminée. Les _Chrysopes _cuisaient depuis bientôt près de dix jours. Et la pleine lune avait lieu le lendemain.

Lily eut un sourire.

_Première partie du plan, achevée. _


	4. Chapitre 4: Get up and go

_**Disclamer**: Tout est à JK Rowling sauf l'idée trèèèèèèèèès originale (hum hum) qui est à moi Xd _

_**Note de l'auteur**: Bouhouhouuuuu, personne ne m'aimeuuuh (ça c'est pour inciter les lecteur à poster des review) Je suis trèèèès malheureuse (mode persuasif trèès convainquant Xd) Je ne sais pas si je vais continuer à poster (la l'auteur montre bien qu'elle fait des études de communication mode de persuasion à outrance) ... Bref, je pense que vous avez saisi l'idée, reviewwww !!!!!!! (mode délire off) Ouais hem, bonne lecture quand même !! Bizouilles à tous !!_

Chapitre IV : **Get up and go **

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le lendemain, à la grande surprise de tous, sauf bien sur de Lily, le professeur Slughorn arriva dans les cachots d'assez mauvaise humeur. Personne n'osa lui demander ce qu'il n'allait pas. La mauvaise humeur de leur professeur pouvait coûter des points à leur maison. Il était impartial et chaque maison pouvait ne pas avoir la coupe à cause de lui.

La porte claqua derrière lui et sa cape voltigea dans le petit couloir que les élèves avaient laissé vide pour qu'il puisse se déplacer jusqu'à son bureau sans se prendre une chaise ou une table au passage.

« Baoum. »

Tous sursautèrent.

Le maître des potions venait de poser ses livres, d'un geste rageur, sur sa table de travail. Ensuite, il se retourna vers eux, le regard noir.

« J'aimerais savoir … », commença t-il d'un air doucereux qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

« Qui a eu la brillante idée de me voler des ingrédients, ingrédients dangereux qui plus est ! », s'exclama t-il en regardant à la fois les Gryffondor et les Serpentard mais plus spécialement Rogue et Potter, les deux leaders des maisons. Chaque farce était bonne à essayer et peu leur importait les risques que les élèves prenaient. Leurs camarades risquaient, à tout moment, d'être blessés et Slughorn était furieux pour cela. Qu'on lui vole des ingrédients était grave mais pas un crime. Mais qu'on lui vole ceux-là était tout simplement du non sens ! Le pire pouvait arriver, surtout si ces ingrédients étaient utilisés à mauvais escient. Ils avaient disparus depuis quelques semaines et le professeur avait espéré vainement que le voleur les lui rendrait, quel optimisme ! Il aurait dû le savoir. Cependant, ce qui l'effrayait le plus c'était que l'étudiant qui avait eu cet ingrédient entre les mains ne savait pas devant quoi il se trouvait. Mélanger tout simplement de la corne de bicorne en poudre (pas en italique)avec de l'alcool de 40° et vous obteniez le poison idéal (_**Note de l'auteur**__ : Mouarf, s'ils sont pas mort, seront forcément morts bourrés XD, désolée, j'suis pas du tout calée en potion ) __**(NDT Louf'**__: lol si ça se trouve, c'est la recette du sorbet citron de Dumby ). _Tout maître de potion le savait. Heureusement qu'aucun étudiant dans cette classe ne pouvait se vanter d'être des maîtres en la matière. Lily, James et Séverus dépassaient largement les autres mais n'avaient pas assez de connaissance et de précision en la matière pour se prétendre aussi bon que lui.

Aucun d'eux.

Mais deux auraient été bien assez fous, idiots et immatures pour lui voler cet ingrédient en plus des autres.

Deux noms lui sautaient aux yeux comme une tâche d'encre sur un veston blanc.

Deux noms qui revenaient souvent quand un problème se présentait.

Deux noms d'étudiants venant de deux maisons différentes.

« Messieurs Potter et Rogue, vous viendrez me trouver dans mon bureau après vos cours. Je vous mets en retenue aujourd'hui, demain, après demain et ce, pour toute la semaine ! », cria t-il presque en arrivant, par chance, à ne pas les étrangler. Il n'allait rien leur dire maintenant, après tout, ils n'avaient pas avoués. Mais leur dirait après, leur raconterait ce qu'ils allaient faire en utilisant cet ingrédient. L'un deux perdrait facilement de sa couleur et le lui rendrait, sans se montrer, une fois la punition terminée. L'affaire serait donc classée.

OoOoOoO

Lily sorti en vitesse des cachots à la fin du cours de potion.

Son plan avait marché à merveille.

Elle ne s'était pas faite avoir.

Elle se demanda un instant, pourquoi le chapeau ne l'avait pas envoyée à Serpentard. Lily soupira, elle était encore naïve à l'époque et Potter avait fait remonter le serpent qui dormait au fond d'elle.

Potter et Rogue étaient désormais punis pour toute la semaine et personne, ne pourrait donc la surveiller de trop près. Et, comme elle était Préfète, ses allées et venues dehors ne poseraient pas de problème. Après tout, ils avaient décidé, comme un accord, avec Potter de faire leurs rondes séparément. Ils n'avaient pas eu d'autres solutions. C'était soit cela, soit elle l'égorgeait de ses propres mains.

En voyant ses amis la rejoindre, le sourire de Lily s'effaça quelque peu. Elle ne voulait pas les embarquer dans cette histoire. Elle en faisait une affaire personnelle. C'était elle contre Potter et personne ne pouvait s'immiscer entre eux. Mais attention, cela n'avait rien de très sentimental, rien du tout. Vengeance. C'était une belle vengeance, aussi simple que cela. Lily allait devenir la vengeresse masquée de toutes ces filles qu'il avait traité sans respect, comme des jouets.

Potion étant leur dernier cours de la journée, Lily et ses amis retournèrent dans leur salle commune. Rémus était avec eux et lui lançait quelques regards suspicieux. Il l'avait observé pendant le cours de potion. Lily lui avait parut étrange, elle jubilait presque mais le loup-garou ne savait pas pourquoi. Il refusait de croire que c'était elle l'auteur du vol des ingrédients du professeur. Lily ne l'avait pas vu la regarder, trop absorbée par son euphorie intérieure. Lily le regarda soudainement et il détourna rapidement la tête pour parler à Edward de leur devoir en métamorphose qu'ils devaient faire pour le vendredi suivant. Ils étaient vendredi et, comme il allait se retrouver à l'infirmerie pendant les soirées qui allaient venir, il n'aurait pas le temps de le terminer. Il lui raconta lança simplement qu'il aurait besoin de sa précieuse aide pour ce devoir et Edward, sans se poser de question, hocha la tête. C'était courant qu'ils s'entraident. Rémus était aussi bon que lui en métamorphose mais ne voulait pas le lui montrer. Le jeune garçon s'en apercevrait un jour ou l'autre mais Rémus se mit à espérer qu'il comprendrait ses mensonges.

Lily de son côté ne comprenait pas l'attitude de Rémus. Jamais il ne l'avait évitée de front comme cela. Ce n'était pas dans son habitude, Rémus n'esquivait pas, il affrontait, comme elle. De plus, elle l'avait remarqué, il avait été bizarre aujourd'hui. Stressé, crispé. Qu'était-il arrivé au Rémus zen et tranquille qu'elle connaissait ? Lily se demanda soudainement s'il était au courant de sa petite combine. Elle chercha le regarder dans les yeux en espérant y voir une lueur qui le trahirait mais ne réussit pas. A chaque fois, il se débrouillait pour lire ou parler à Edward ou Anna qui étaient plongés dans une conversation plus qu'intéressante : « La vie des professeurs à Poudlard ». Ils en parlaient comme si c'était l'un des sujets les plus passionnant à aborder. _Que faisait Dumbledore après avoir assisté aux festins ? McGonagall portait-elle une nuisette ou un gros pyjama en laine ?_ _**NDT Louf'**__: Je parie pour le gros pyjama aux motifs écossais lol)_ D'habitude, ces conversations la faisaient toujours bien rire mais aujourd'hui elle n'avait pas le cœur à ça.

Elle était préoccupée.

Ce soir avait lieu la première phase de la pleine lune.

Ce soir elle devrait affronter les bestioles de la forêt interdite pour trouver ses fichus fleurs.

Ce soir était le grand soir.

Ce soir elle saurait si elle pourrait accomplir la seconde partie du plan ou non.

OoOoO

Pleine lune

La pleine lune était là, haute, fière.

La pleine lune était la pour le bonheur des uns et le malheur des autres.

Pour certain l'astre était le plus beau qui puisse exister et pour d'autres, la lune était leur cauchemar personnel.

Les uns étaient les humains.

Les autres les loups-garous.

Oh bien sûr, Lily savait bien que chez les moldus, les loups-garous n'étaient qu'une légende parmi tant d'autres. Loups-garous, Sorciers, Nains, Baguette Magique, Dragon et autres peuples magiques n'étaient que le fruit de l'imagination d'auteur moldus. Quand Lily avait appris qu'elle était une sorcière, sa première réaction avait été d'ouvrir grands les yeux d'étonnement et de frayeur aussi face à ce qu'elle était. Elle ne voulait pas y croire mais son refus de croire en la magie s'avéra totalement inutile en voyant les lettres et lettres qu'une école de sorcier lui envoyait : Poudlard. D'abord, on les lui avait envoyées à l'adresse de sa maison. Quoi de plus normal, leur nom était indiqué dans l'annuaire téléphonique, il n'était pas caché comme ceux de certains. Ensuite, à son plus grand étonnement, les destinations des lettres devinrent de plus en plus précise. A la minute ou la lettre lui atterrissait dans les mains, elle lisait le nom de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. A la cuisine, 4 rue des Potirons. Dans le salon des Evans, 4 rue des Potirons.

Pétunia avait eu peur.

Elle, cependant, n'avait fait que rire.

Quelqu'un qui la connaissait si bien ne pouvait pas lui vouloir de mal.

Ses parents furent mitigés, ils ne voulaient pas se séparer de leur fille : l'envoyer dans un monde encore inconnu où elle serait loin d'eux pendant toute une année.

Mais sous les protestations acharnées de leur fille, ils avaient fini par céder. Lily était bornée et ne lâchait pas ce en quoi elle croyait. Et Lily croyait, après avoir lu sa lettre, au monde des sorciers, elfes, nains. Bref, elle croyait au monde de la magie alors que, déjà, Pétunia le méprisait. Devant tant de fougue monsieur et madame Evans ne purent refuser le désir de Lily.

Lily allait étudier à Poudlard, l'une des plus prestigieuse, même s'ils n'en savaient encore rien, école de sorcellerie.

Lily était une sorcière.

La jolie rousse chassa loin d'elle toutes ces pensées sur la magie, ses parents, les contes, les loups-garous et autres êtres magiques.

Le fait était là. Alors que dans son monde à elle, elle pouvait rire à loisir des loups-garous et des légendes, ici, à Poudlard, ces légendes avaient quelque chose de trop réel.

Un hurlement retentit au lointain.

Lily frissonna.

Son sang se glaça.

Ce n'était pas un cri humain.

Un être humain ne hurlait pas à la mort.

La chose qui hurlait ressemblait à un animal blessé, qu'on traque. Un animal blessé et tout autant enragé.

En prenant son courage de Gryffondor à deux mains, Lily sortit pas à pas de la Tour Gryffondor. Elle ne devait pas faire de bruit. Surtout pas. Elle ne voulait pas alerter tous les fantômes du château de sa présence. Surtout pas Peeves. Celui-là ferait tout capoter. Et c'était bien inscrit dans les livres. Ne cueillir ces plantes uniquement pendant la pleine lune. C'est vrai qu'il y avait trois jours de pleine lune mais Lily n'avait aucune envie de rééditer l'expérience.

Ne pas se mettre des ennuis inutiles sur le dos, telle était la devise de Lily. Elle était déjà dans la merde jusqu'au cou avec cette histoire de vengeance alors se faire dévorer ou encore pire mordre par un loup garou n'était pas vraiment ce qu'elle avait prévu pour sa soirée.

Toujours calmement, elle arriva jusqu'aux escaliers qui, pour une fois, ne s'amusèrent pas à bouger dans tous les sens. C'est sans mal donc, que la jeune fille arriva jusqu'à l'entrée du château. Elle devait aller dans la forêt. Et il lui suffirait d'ouvrir cette porte pour se trouver à l'extérieur, sans protection. Elle pourrait toujours se défendre avec sa baguette, mais rien n'était plus protecteur que les murs du château qui la protégeaient déjà depuis un peu plus de six années.

Lily respira profondément et tourna la poignée. Elle glissa la tête à l'extérieur et ne vit rien. Le noir complet. Baguette en main, elle sorti du château pour s'avancer d'un pas rapide vers la Forêt Interdite.

* * *

_**Note de l'auteur**: J'suis qu'une idiote, j'ai oublié le principal, merciiii à Loufoca pour la correction au combien minutieuse de ces chapitres; merci à toiiiii !!_


	5. Chapitre 5 : D Is For Dangerous

_**Disclamer**: Tout est à JK Rowling ! _

_**Note de l'Auteur**: Un petit peu d'action ne fait pas de mal, en voici, en voilà :D Un grand merci à Loufoca pour combattre si couragement mes fautes d'orthographes, marchi 100000000000000 fois :p Merci à tous les reviewer et à ceux qui ont peur de se faire trucider si je n'aime pas leur review mdr Bonne lecture à tous et j'adore toujours autant les review ;) Bizouilles !!!_

* * *

_**Girlfriend**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 5** : D Is For Dangerous_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Lily se dirigeait vers la Forêt Interdite. Elle marchait rapidement mais était légèrement terrorisée. Elle ne voulait pas savoir ce qui se cachait dans ces bois. Elle ne le voulait pas.

Silencieusement, elle pria Merlin pour qu'aucune bête ne vienne la chercher. A la pleine lune, le côté sauvage des créatures magiques et non magiques était réputé pour faire des dégâts. Et Lily ne voulait pas servir de pâtée pour loup-garou ! Elle le refusait.

Refoulant ses peurs, Lily emprunta le premier chemin qu'elle trouva. Elle marcha pendant quelques minutes sans que personne ne vienne la déranger_. Peut-être ais-je une petite chance de __m'en__ sortir finalement_, songea t-elle en se maudissant d'être aussi bornée. Elle n'avait pas pensé à ce détail, pas si ridicule que cela, en allant dans la forêt. Elle n'avait pas songé, un seul instant, qu'elle pourrait y laisser la vie. Cela ne lui était venu qu'après, comme toujours.

Elle avait été téméraire.

Elle avait foncé directement, tête baissée, sans réfléchir.

Ses réflexions n'étaient venues qu'après.

Et elles la tenaillaient à présent.

En réalité, à cet instant précis, Lily n'était plus du tout courageuse.

Elle marchait vite et avançait d'un pas sûr mais, à l'intérieur, était aussi froussarde qu'un Serpentard de première année. Lily se maudit encore une fois mais s'avança d'un pas décidé vers le sous-bois.

La lune était là, cachée par les nuages. Dans cinq minutes, la lune serait haute et brillante dans le ciel.

Lily s'avança près d'une clairière. La clairière, heureusement, était vide de tout animal. Avec un soulagement non feint, elle s'avança, à petit pas cette fois-ci, vers les buissons qui se trouvaient à sa gauche.

Elle essaya de voir si elle y trouvait les fleurs qu'elle recherchait mais malheureusement, elle ne voyait toujours rien. Elle avait beau plisser les yeux, la clairière était bien trop sombre. Et elle ne voulait pas attirer l'attention en lançant un 'Lumos' avec sa baguette.

Soudain, comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, la lune se dégagea des nuages et Lily put examiner attentivement les fleurs qui se trouvaient devant elle. Frustrée, elle soupira, ces fleurs étaient toutes bleues, rouges, oranges. Mais aucune n'avait la couleur qu'elle désirait.

Lily se retourna donc et fit face aux buissons qui se trouvaient de l'autre côté de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle leva les yeux au ciel. L'astre de la nuit et les étoiles surplombaient le petit coin charmant dans lequel elle se trouvait. En ce moment, si quelqu'un lui avait demandé quel endroit faisait le parfait premier rendez-vous, elle aurait sûrement décrit cet endroit. Les yeux de Lily s'émerveillaient. Sans toutes les horreurs que les professeurs racontaient pour les empêcher d'aller dans la Forêt, il se trouvait finalement que ces bois avaient leur charme.

Soudain, l'astre de la lune éclaira la partie de la clairière qui se trouvait juste en face d'elle. Vingt mètres la séparaient de l'ingrédient qui lui manquait. Elle n'avait pas vu de photo de ce Sisymbre Sophia mais était certaine que la fleur qu'elle voyait en face d'elle était celle-là. Elle était splendide. Lily se retrouva subjuguée par la beauté resplendissante de la fleur. Elle, dont les effets ne marchaient qu'en la cueillant pendant la pleine lune, se trouvait être, selon Lily, la plus belle fleur qui puisse exister.

Totalement absorbée par sa contemplation, Lily en oublia l'endroit où elle était. Elle n'entendait plus rien, tout son être avait été charmé par cette splendide fleur qu'elle devait récupérer. Elle n'entendit donc pas le hurlement étouffé de quelqu'un qui n'avait rien d'humain.

Lily s'avança pas à pas de la _sisymbre Sophia. _La fleur avait bien les pétales jaunes. Mais jaunâtre n'était pas vraiment le mot que Lily aurait choisit pour la décrire. Son jaune était éclatant. La lumière de la lune y était sûrement pour quelque chose mais tout de même, cette fleur était magnifique. Elle était certaine que le Professeur Chourave se damnerait pour avoir une fleur pareille.

Arrivée au beau milieu de la clairière, Lily stoppa net.

Un bruit l'avait alertée.

Un bruit assourdissant.

Pas un cri.

Un bruit.

Un bruit d'une porte en bois qui explose avec violence.

Puis, vint le cri.

Ce cri.

Cet atroce cri.

Ce cri inhumain.

Lily se boucha les oreilles et s'accroupit au sol comme si, ainsi, elle pouvait faire taire l'animal.

Le bruit cessa et la lune se cacha derrière les nuages.

Lily tremblait.

Elle était terrorisée et avait froid.

La sueur coulait lentement dans son dos.

Ni une ni deux, Lily se rua vers le buisson sur lequel se trouvaient ces fleurs, les fleurs qu'elle désirait tant avoir.

Elle en cueillit quelques unes, se retourna pour quitter cet endroit mais quelqu'un l'arrêta.

Quelqu'un de plus de deux mètres de haut qui se trouvait de l'autre bout de la clairière et qui humait l'air, les yeux concentrés.

Lily se tapit contre le buisson, sans faire de bruit en espérant que l'animal ne s'aperçoive pas de sa présence.

Mais rien ne la cachait vraiment.

Elle était visible devant l'horreur.

Devant le monstre.

Lily tressaillit.

Non, les loups-garous n'étaient pas des monstres. Ce sont des humains, comme moi, qui se sont trouvés au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. Lily se demanda soudainement qui cela pouvait être.

_Ne __réfléchis__ pas, fonce !_, lui hurlait son esprit.

Elle ne voulait pas mourir mais son caractère curieux prenait le dessus.

Et elle observa l'animal.

Le loup-garou.

Soudain, il se tourna vers elle. Il remarqua qu'elle l'observait, huma l'air et s'avança d'un pas menaçant.

Lily sortit en vitesse du buisson de fleur en laissant tomber sur le sol ce qu'elle était venue chercher.

Les fleurs pouvaient attendre, tout ce qu'elle voulait s'était sauver sa peau.

Elle ne voulait pas mourir ce soir.

Non, elle ne mourrait pas ce soir !

Lily prit sa baguette et la pointa vers l'être qui se trouvait devant elle.

Mais le loup était rapide et était déjà à moins de cinq mètres d'elle. Il huma de nouveau l'air pendant quelques secondes et puis la regarda.

La lune disparut aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue et le loup-garou commença à se transformer. Tétanisée, Lily regarda l'horrible scène sans pouvoir bouger d'un pouce. Elle ne parvenait pas à fuir. La curiosité et la peur la tenaillaient sur place. L'animal s'accroupit sur lui-même et hurla de douleur. Les yeux de Lily croisèrent les siens et elle perçut un éclair de frayeur passer dans les yeux de la bête. Ces yeux dorés la regardaient l'air terrifiés. Le loup-garou était terrifié.

_Mais pourquoi ?,_ se demanda Lily, toujours incapable d'esquisser un mouvement.

_C'est moi qui est et devrait être terrorisée en ce moment_. Et c'est la que Lily comprit pourquoi. La fourrure du loup commença à disparaître pour laisser place à un visage. Un visage qui ne lui était pas inconnu. Lily fronça les sourcils et examina plus attentivement le jeune garçon qui se trouvait devant elle.

Des cheveux bruns clairs, les yeux dorés, cet air doux mais torturé.

Les yeux de Lily s'élargirent.

Elle compris.

Ce loup-garou était …

Mais Lily n'eut pas le temps de continuer sa pensée car le garçon la coupa en lui criant :

« Cours !!! »

Lily regarda le jeune homme dans les yeux, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser comme cela, il souffrait. « Mais Rémus tu … », bégaya t-elle.

« Cours, j'te dis ! », lui cria t-il par-dessus la douleur que procurait la transformation. Lily regarda la lune, puis regarda Rémus et courut aussi rapidement qu'elle le pouvait. Il commençait déjà à se retransformer en loup-garou. La lune était à nouveau visible.

Elle devait fuir, mais où ? Les capacités du loup-garou combiné à l'intelligence de Rémus étaient impossibles à combattre. Les lèvres de Lily se pincèrent tout en poursuivant sa course. _Alors c'était pour cette raison que Rémus n'était pas tellement bien ces derniers temps, pour cette raison qu'il était si mystérieux_, songea t-elle. Mais Lily ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, être loup-garou était une malédiction peu avantageuse. Si les élèves l'apprenaient … Rémus serait forcé de quitter Poudlard sans avoir terminé ses études et son avenir serait fichu.

_Ouais mais en ce moment c'est ton avenir, cocotte, qui est en fâcheuse posture_, lui fit une voix ironique dans sa tête.

Lily la repoussa. Elle ne voulait pas penser à l'inévitable. Elle regarda cinq secondes le château et ses murs si protecteurs. Lily redoubla sa vitesse mais savait pertinemment qu'elle n'atteindrait pas les portes du château avant que le loup ne la rattrape. Lily arriva soudainement près du Saule Cogneur. _Si seulement je pouvais me glisser au travers de ses branches sans que l'arbre ne joue au __frisbee__ avec mon corps …,_ songea t-elle.

Le Saule Cogneur était sa dernière chance de s'en sortir vivante. Déterminée mais surtout, n'ayant pas d'autres choix, Lily fonça vers l'arbre et passa, sans réfléchir entre les branches de l'arbre qui essayèrent de l'attraper. Elle arriva sous l'arbre et se colla à son tronc pour ne pas être fichue dehors. Sa respiration était saccadée. Le loup était toujours là. Il était devant elle mais était trop gros pour se glisser sous la protection des bras menaçants du Saule.

La Gryffondor s'appuya de soulagement sur le tronc de l'arbre et tomba dans un trou. _Un passage secret!_, réalisa Lily avec stupeur en tombant.

Toujours aussi curieuse et oubliant sa peur et sa fatigue, Lily partit explorer les environs.

Après le passage, il y avait un long couloir et, n'en voyant aucun autre, la jeune Gryffondor le prit. Elle tremblait toujours mais était décidée à tout connaître du mystère que renfermait le Saule Cogneur.

Au bout du couloir, Lily arriva devant une porte.

Elle entra prudemment dans la pièce et reconnut l'endroit pour l'avoir vu de l'extérieur un bon nombre de fois sans jamais vraiment y entrer.

La Cabane Hurlante.

La Cabane soi-disant hantée.

_Hantée uniquement pendant les pleines lunes_ lune, se permit de remarquer ironiquement Lily.

La pièce était dans un état lamentable. Tout avait été saccagé. Le loup était enragé ce soir et Lily ne savait pas ce qui avait mis Rémus dans une colère noire. Le mobilier avait été complètement détruit. C'était comme si un ouragan était passé et avait tout cassé sur son passage. Elle se demanda un instant comment Rémus avait fait pour sortir quand une porte brisée attira son attention. En vitesse, elle bloqua l'entrée de tout ce qu'elle trouvait de solide avec sa baguette.

Peu de temps après, elle se dirigea vers un coin de la pièce, le seul qui n'avait pas été complètement saccagé par Rémus. Dans ce coin-là, se trouvait un lit et Lily s'en approcha pour s'y allonger. Échapper à Rémus l'avait exténuée.

Elle eut à peine le temps de s'y allonger que le Morphée l'emporta dans un sommeil agité.


	6. Chaptitre 6: Crystal Ball

_**Disclamer: **Rien est à moi, tout est à la millionaire, milliardaire (à la longue, je ne suis plus Xd), JK Rowling !!! _

_**Note de l'auteur: **Yeahhh, on est arrivé aux 50 review pour 5 chapitres, merciiiiii Ca fait super plaisir ! Merci, merci, merci, merci !! Et si on pouvait arriver aux 70 review pour le sixième chapitre, ça serait VRAIMENT génial Je sais, j'ai les yeux plus gros que le ventre mais on n'a jamais dis que c'était mal :P Merci à toi Loufca pour me suivre même dans le dédale de mes fautes d'orthographes !!! Bonne lecture à tous !!! _

_**

* * *

**_

Girfriend

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Crystal Ball 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lily se réveilla très tard le lendemain. Elle avait encore sommeil mais si elle ne rentrait pas tout de suite au château, ses amis allaient s'inquiéter. Lily ouvrit un œil puis rabattit sa couverture au-dessus de sa tête. _Marmotte je __suis__, marmotte je __resterai_, songea Lily en se retournant, visage contre le mur pour dormir encore cinq minutes.

Lily s'apprêtait à retourner dans les bras de Morphée quand un léger bruit de pas la fit ouvrit grands les yeux tout en restant toujours sous sa couverture.

« Lily. », lui fit une douce voix.

La jeune fille fit semblant de rien. Elle ne voulait pas parler, pas maintenant.

Le jeune homme s'avança doucement prêt du lit de la jeune fille et Lily retira avec rapidité la couverture pour se coller contre le mur.

« Lily », lui souffla la voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. « Il faut qu'on parle. », termina t-il d'une voix inquiète.

« De quoi, de la façon dont j'ai failli mourir hier ou de la raison de tes nombreux mensonges ? », lui rétorqua avec acidité la rouquine.

Rémus baissa les yeux, blessé et Lily se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle n'aurait pas dû être aussi brusque envers Rémus mais les souvenirs de sa soirée étaient encore trop frais dans sa tête pour qu'elle lui pardonne.

« Laisse-moi t'expliquer. », la supplia t-il. « Je suis, j'étais … »

« Un Loup Garou. », le coupa Lily. « Je le sais mais je sais aussi que tu m'as demandé de fuir. »

Rémus hocha la tête. « Quand je suis sous la forme du loup, je ne suis plus moi-même, je pourrais te dévorer et n'avoir aucun remord. Le loup est beaucoup trop fort pour que je le combatte. »

« Mais tu n'es pas comme cela toutes les pleines lune. », lui fit remarquer Lily. « Tu n'es pas enragé pendant toutes les pleines lunes, je le sais ça. », le coupa Lily.

Rémus ouvrit les yeux grands d'étonnement : « Comment ? »

« Comment je le sais ? Les nuits de pleine lune, je ne peux pas dormir, j'ai une frousse incroyable. Mais quand la nuit est calme, j'y arrive plus ou moins mais je ne dors que d'un œil. Les nuits où je dors le plus mal c'est quand j'entends ce cri … ce cri … », continua t-elle en frissonnant.

Rémus hocha la tête : « Mon cri. », comprit-il. « C'est moi qui te fait peur. », termina t-il d'une voix blanche. « Je le savais, je n'aurais jamais dû accepter … »

« Non ! », le coupa soudainement Lily. « Ce n'est pas toi dont j'ai peur. C'est du loup garou qui dort en toi. », lui expliqua t-elle.

« Mais nous ne sommes qu'une seule et même personne. », lui lança t-il. « Quand tu n'aimes pas le loup-garou, je le ressens comme si c'était moi que tu n'aimes pas. »

« Rémus ! », cria , choquée, Lily. « Rémus, est-ce que je t'ai montré juste une raison pour que je ne t'aime pas. »

Rémus la regarda en lui désignant le mur.

Lily rougit, honteuse. La première chose qu'elle avait faite en reconnaissant la voix de son ami avait été de se plaquer contre le mur. Lily s'en décala et serra fort Rémus dans ses bras.

Gêné devant un tel élan de sentiments, Rémus se retira un peu. « Tu n'as donc pas peur de moi ? Si tu veux que je ne te parle plus, je m'éloignerai. », rajouta t-il précipitamment.

« Mais non idiot. Je n'ai pas peur de toi. Le loup et toi êtes deux entités différentes. Tu me l'as prouvé hier. », lui souligna t-elle.

Rémus hocha la tête et Lily lui lança ce qu'il pensait tout bas. « Quand tu m'as demandé de fuir. Rémus. », continua t-elle. « Si tout ceci est arrivé, c'est uniquement de ma faute et non de la tienne. », le rassura Lily en songeant qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû aller dehors pour prendre ces fleurs qu'elle avait laissé finalement sur place.

« Je n'aurais jamais dû être dehors. », lui confessa t-elle.

Rémus hocha la tête. « Normalement je ne suis pas aussi en colère, tu as raison. Comme tu sais toi, je te dois de tout de dire. », continua t-il.

Lily le regarda, curieuse.

Rémus respira profondément puis continua : « D'habitude je ne suis pas seul. »

« Quoi ?!?! », Lily avait pratiquement hurlé la question. « Inconscient, pas seul ? Et si tu mordais ceux qui t'accompagnent, ne connaissent-ils pas les dangers de côtoyer un loup-garou ? », continua Lily qui était sur sa lancée. Elle s'arrêta subitement en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle avait dit. « Uniquement pendant les _nuits_ de la pleine lune, bien sûr, Rémus. »

Rémus lui offrit un petit sourire. Elle le lui retourna. « Ils ne courent aucun danger avec moi. », lui répondit-il.

« Aucun ? Comment ? », lui demanda Lily, éberluée.

« N'as-tu pas remarqué les comportements de certains Gryffondors les lendemains de pleine lune ? », lui demanda Rémus.

Tout en réfléchissant, Lily se demandait qui et comment ces _personnes_ avaient réussis à côtoyer Rémus sans se faire mordre. Elle ne savait pas qui ils étaient mais avaient une petite idée de ce qu'ils avaient fait pour rester auprès de Rémus sans qu'il ne les morde.

« Animagus. », lui souffla t-elle. « Des Animagus ! »

« Tout juste. », continua Rémus avec un hochement de tête.

« Mais … mais, c'est interdit, il faut être répertorié pour pouvoir se transformer ! », lui lança t-elle, étonnée. Puis, en réfléchissant elle se mordit la lèvre en comprenant la fureur de Rémus.

« Sirius, Peter et Potter. », lança t-elle d'une petite voix. « Ce sont eux qui restent avec toi, n'est-ce pas ? », lui demanda Lily tout en étant certaine de sa réponse.

« Oui. Mais ce que je me demande, c'est … Pourquoi as-tu volé les ingrédients du professeur Slughorn ? »

Lily sursauta, prise par surprise.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. », lui lança t-elle, l'air innocente.

« Tu mens très mal, Lily. Je le savais depuis quelques jours, mais c'est hier soir que tu t'es trahie. Pourquoi cherchais-tu ces fleurs, Lils ? », lui demanda Rémus en lui déposant les dites fleurs sur ses genoux.

Un mini sourire apparut sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. Les fleurs, elle les avait ! Tout n'était donc pas perdu. Elle n'avait pas failli se faire tuer par un loup-garou pour rien !

« Alors, Lily, pourquoi ? », lui redemanda Rémus avec insistance.

Lily grogna. Elle ne pouvait pas tout lui dire, il la dénoncerait. Et elle ne voulait pas le perdre non plus. Mais là, elle n'avait pas le choix cependant, elle n'était pas obligée de tout lui révéler. Elle ne lui mentirait pas, pas totalement.

« D'accord. », se résigna la rousse. « Mais avant tout, je veux savoir comment as-tu fait pour deviner que c'était moi et non Potter ou Rogue la voleuse de ces ingrédients ? », lui demanda Lily, avide de savoir comment il avait fait pour découvrir si rapidement ce qu'il se tramait.

Rémus haussa les épaules. « Je n'ai pas de mérite. », lui révéla t-il. « C'est juste que les sens du loup-garou sont deux fois plus aiguisés pendant les périodes d'avant la pleine lune. Un adolescent normal n'aurait rien remarqué. En réalité, tu mens plutôt bien. », lui souffla t-il avec un léger rire.

Le rire de Rémus était si communicatif que Lily pouffa mais Rémus se reprit et redevint sérieux : « Alors, Lils, pourquoi as-tu besoin de ces ingrédients, tu me dois au moins cette explication.

Lily acquiesça et se tendit.

« Je ne peux pas tout te dire, Rémus. »

« Je me satisferai d'un morceau de la vérité. », le rassura t-il. « Mais si c'est pour faire du mal à Sirius ou James, sache que je le saurai. »

Lily se mordit la lèvre.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne vais pas faire de mal à Sirius et Peter. », lui sourit-elle.

« Et pour Potter ? », la questionna t-il.

« Je ne peux pas te le dire. Pas maintenant. »

« Et pour James ? », lui redemanda t-il entêté. « J'aimerais savoir si je dois aller voir directement Dumbledore ou pas. », lui rétorqua t-il.

« Dumbledore ? Tu n'oserais pas, pas à moi ! », lui lança t-elle scandalisée.

Rémus eut un sourire sarcastique : « Réponds simplement à ma question. »

« Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est qu'il n'aura pas mal physiquement. », lui révéla Lily.

« Pas mal physiquement ? », lui demanda Rémus, dubitatif.

« Hum, Hum. », lui fit Lily d'un signe de la tête.

« Et mentalement ? », lui redemanda t-il.

« Tu aurais dû y penser avant Rém », lui sourit Lily. « Tu n'avais droit qu'à une question, pas deux. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est qu'après ça, il n'osera plus jamais traiter les autres comme il le fait. »

Le regard de Lily se fit sombre, presque dur et Rémus comprit qu'il n'irait pas prévenir Dumbledore, du moins pas tout de suite. Rémus et Lily se regardèrent en chien de faïence pendant un certain moment avant que Rémus ne rompe le silence gênant qui s'était installé entre eux.

« Tu ne dis rien aux élèves et moi je ne dis rien à Dumbledore. », lui annonça t-il.

« Deal ? », lui fit, étonnée, Lily.

« Deal. », lui confirma Rémus avec un léger sourire. « Et quand tu seras prête, sache que je serai prêt à t'écouter.


	7. Chapter 7: Come on Let's go

_**

* * *

**_

Girlfriend

* * *

_**Note de l'auteur (qui se cache sous sont graaand bureau tellement elle a du retard xD) !!**_ Bonjour tout le monde !!! J'espère vraiment que vous allez bien et que vous êtes en forme après ces vacances. Et bien je vous souhaites tous mes voeux de bonheur pour cette année 2008 ( Je me demande combien de messages vous avez reçus :p Si trop, faites comme moi et perdez votre portable xD) Alors, j'ai un petit défi pour **_Chocolatine _**qui semble autant collée en musique que moi :p Si jamais tu trouves qui est le groupe de ce morceau, je te dédie le prochain chapitre héhé. Mais pour pas faire de jaloux, pour le prochain, ça sera pour tout le momde cette minuscile question ;) Voilà, j'espère que vvous allez aimer. Merci encore pour toutes vos review ! Bisous à tous !!

J'aimerais également dire un grand merci à ma chasseuse de carte, **_Loufoca_** (j'allais dire tueuse parce que vraiment rien ne passe sous son oeil très ... comment on dit ça déjà ? ah oui très perçant :D) Merci d'avoir joué à Luky Luke pour moi ;)

_**Chapitre 7**: (come on) Let's go_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lily retourna au château, l'esprit en ébullition. Qu'allait-elle dire à ses amis ? Elle était certaine qu'ils étaient fous d'inquiétude en ce moment. Elle pouvait leur mentir en disant qu'elle avait été à la bibliothèque pour réviser. Après tout les examens commençaient dans moins de trois mois et elle était connue pour être pointilleuse dès qu'on parlait de ce sujet.

Résolution prise, Lily lança un réparo sur ses vêtements qui avaient été légèrement déchirés la veille et entra par la porte du château.

Heureusement, aucun élève n'était présent. Le samedi, ils avaient droit à une grasse matinée. Le petit-déjeuner avait lieu plus tard. Elle se dirigea vers l'escalier afin de prendre une bonne douche mais fut interpellée par une voix sonore dans le hall.

« Miss Evans. J'aimerais vous parler un instant. Veuillez me suivre, s'il vous plaît. », lui fit Dumbledore avec un sourire tout en gardant un air sérieux.

« Professeur, je … », commença Lily une fois dans le bureau de son directeur.

Dumbledore hocha la tête. « Je sais. », Miss Evans.

Lily hocha la tête. « Je sais que vous le savez, Monsieur. Un professeur sait toujours tout ce qu'il se passe dans son école, n'est-ce pas ? », lui répondit-elle poliment.

Dumbledore hocha la tête. « Je suppose que vous savez que … »

« Que Rémus Lupin est un loup-garou ? », le coupa t-elle.

Dumbledore acquiesça mais ne l'engueula pas même s'il aurait du. La jeune fille avait eut son lot de terreur et cela lui servirait de leçon à l'avenir.

« Je ne vous punirai pas, Miss Evans. Je me demande simplement pourquoi vous vous êtes aventurée dans les bois, surtout pendant la pleine lune. », lui fit-il calmement, le regard perçant.

Lily se sentit mal à l'aise. _Oh non, il sait, il sait pour Potter et Black_, songea Lily avec affolement. _Il va me renvoyer, c'est sûr, Lily t'es foutue ma vieille._

« Mais je vais vous laisser partir vous reposer. La nuit a été épuisante et je doute que dormir dans la cabane hurlante ait été très récupérateur. », souligna t-il, les yeux pétillants de malice.

« Vous avez raison, Monsieur, je suis épuisée. », lui avoua Lily, en relevant la tête.

« Allez vous reposer. Et, sachez que cette discussion n'est que partie remise. N'oubliez pas que cette porte vous est toujours ouverte, Miss Evans. »

« Merci, professeur. », lui souffla Lily.

« Ah, j'allais oublier. Ce que vous avez vu cette nuit doit rester entre nous. Personne ne doit être au courant, personne, pas même les meilleurs amis de Rémus Lupin. »

Lily écarquilla les yeux. Ainsi Dumbledore ne savait pas exactement tout ce qu'il se passait dans son école.

« Je sais que garder un secret est dur, Miss Evans, mais si Mr Lupin se voyait expulsé de cette école par votre faute, je me verrais dans l'obligation de vous expulser également de cet établissement.

« Bien Monsieur, je comprends. », hocha Lily en quittant le bureau du professeur.

Quelques vingtaines minutes plus tard, elle se retrouvait dans la salle commune, lavée, habillée. Cette douche lui avait fait énormément de bien. Ses muscles n'étaient plus aussi tendus et elle s'était permise de se reposer quelques instants dans un des fauteuils de la cheminée.

Avec un peu de chance, personne n'aurait remarqué sa disparition de la veille. La rouquine posa sa tête sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil et s'endormit en attendant que ses amis viennent la rejoindre.

_**OoOoO**_

Ce fut Anna la première qui vint la secouer doucement.

« Lily, Lily. »

« Yawwwn, encore cinq minutes. », lui fit-elle en une sorte de ronronnement.

« Lily ! », cria une voix que la concernée reconnu comme étant celle d'Edward qui descendait en trombe l'escalier des garçons.

« Encore cinq minutes. », gémit-elle en changeant de position.

« Lily, d'abord tu vas nous dire ce que tu as fait hier soir, on était morts d'inquiétude, tu sais. », la gronda Anna.

« Ensuite. », compléta Edward. « Si tu ne bouges pas, tu vas arriver en retard pour le petit déjeuner. Il est déjà onze heures ! », termina t-il

« D'accord, d'accord. », grogna Lily qui n'était pas encore tout à fait réveillée.

« Tout de suite. », lui lancèrent à l'unisson ces deux amis.

Lily sursauta. Le réveil avait été brutal. C'était encore pire que de tomber de son lit après un cauchemar. C'était … le réveil façon Pétunia et Lily les avait toujours détestés ces réveils-là.

« Donnez-moi cinq minutes et je suis prête. », leur fit-elle rapidement en fonçant vers les escaliers du dortoir des filles.

Lily se brossa rapidement, se lava son visage endormi. Enfin (plus littéraire), elle était prête.

Une fois en bas de l'escalier des dortoirs, Anna fronça les sourcils.

« Tu ne nous as toujours pas dit ce que tu faisais hier. », la réprimanda cette dernière. « On s'est inquiétés tu sais. », continua t-elle en donnant un coup de coude à Edward pour qu'il dise quelque chose. Tout en hochant la tête, Edward ajouta : « On s'est faits un sang d'encre. Enfin, surtout Anna. Elle a même failli aller voir Dumbledore. »

« J'étais à la bibliothèque. », leur mentit-elle.

Edward la regarda septique. « Toute la nuit ? »

« Les examens approchent à grands pas, plus que deux mois. », leur rétorqua t-elle.

« Presque quatre. », la corrigea Edward.

« Autant s'y prendre à l'avance. », lui rétorqua gentiment Lily.

« Mais ne me dit pas que Madame Pince t'as laissé dans _sa_ bibliothèque pendant toute la nuit ? D'habitude, elle met les gens dehors dès qu'elle part. », lui lança, à son tour, Anna.

Lily leur fit le regard le plus penaud qu'elle avait en stock (Made in Sirius) : « Je … Je me suis endormie sur mes feuilles. », leur mentit t-elle encore une fois. J'étais sur une table derrière les étagères, elle n'a pas dû me voir. »

Après quelques instants de silence et de regards interloqués, ces deux amis explosèrent littéralement de rire.

« C'est tout toi ça. », hoqueta Edward.

« Ma petite Lils, je suis certaine en plus que tu n'as pas eu le temps de voir grand-chose, je me trompe ? », lui sourit Anna en passant un bras par-dessus les épaules de son amie.

Lily hocha la tête. « D'ailleurs, je vais devoir y retourner ce soir. »

« Tu veux qu'on t'accompagne ? », lui proposa Edward.

« Oh oui, comme ça on t'empêchera de dormir et puis c'est plus sympa de bosser ensemble que tout seul. », continua Anna en souriant.

« Non, non, vous n'allez pas arrêter de me déconcentrer. »

« Awww, je suis vexé, Lils. », lui lança d'un ton faussement peiné Edward en regardant Anna qui avait du mal à cacher son rire.

« Et puis, comme cela, vous l'aurez rien que pour vous deux, cette soirée. Oooh, ça va être romantique !! », se moqua légèrement Lily qui savait très bien que ses amis se plaisaient.

Leur réaction ne se fit d'ailleurs pas attendre.

Anna donna un coup de coude à Lily en lui demandant d'arrêter et Edward lui lança pince sans rire : « Ouais, bien sûr et pourquoi ne demanderais-tu pas à James de sortir avec toi, tu en rêves depuis des années. », se moqua t-il en déviant du sujet.

Lily le foudroya littéralement du regard.

« Hem, Lily. », tenta Anna. « C'était une plaisanterie, tu sais ? Le second degré, ça te dit encore quelque chose ? »

« Je sais. Mais je n'y peux rien dès qu'on me parle de Potter je suis en rogne. »

Après l'incident Potter, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, assis sur les fauteuils de la salle commune. Pendant un moment, la conversation banale avec ses amis lui avait fait oublier la mission qu'elle s'était donnée. Et elle en était ravie. Non pas qu'elle ne voulait plus donner une bonne leçon à Potter mais passer cinq minutes sans qu'on parle de lui revenait au miracle. Cela n'arrivait presque jamais. Toutes les semaines ou presque, James Potter, attrapeur de l'équipe de Quidditch, se faisait remarquer. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir être le centre du monde. Il était tellement narcissique !

« Bon, et si on allait manger. », lança Edward quand un gargouillement se fit entendre. « J'ai faim. »

Anna roula des yeux. « Tu as toujours faim. »

« C'est faux. », la contredit Edward en rougissant légèrement.

Lily un petit rire. « Elle a raison, Ed. »

« Les garçons ont besoin de plus d'énergie que les filles. On leur demande beaucoup plus. », tenta de se justifier Edward, ce qui les fit rire alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la grande salle où avaient lieu leur petit déjeuner.

OoOoO

La semaine se passa rapidement, comme d'habitude. Les cours devenaient de plus en plus intéressants. Cette semaine, en Métamorphose, ils avaient appris à transformer une chaise vieille de dix ans en une chaise resplendissante. C'était une chose banale peut-être mais oh combien pratique. Une fois à la maison, elle pourrait enfin remettre à neuf certains meubles de sa chambre et de la maison si ses parents le lui permettaient. Pétunia serait contre mais depuis quand l'avis de cette chère Pétunia était pris en compte ? Depuis quelques temps, cette dernière passait plus de temps chez Vernon que chez elle. Le résultat de ce sort en était impressionnant. Surtout pour les vieux meubles anciens, ils pouvaient être rénovés sans devoir payer une fortune au restaurateur. Ce qui n'était pas négligeable. C'était pour cela, entre autre, que Lily adorait la Métamorphose. En plus d'être utile dans la vie de tous les jours, leur professeur rendait ce cours passionnant. Elle adorait enseigner et cela se voyait. Ses deux matières préférées étaient la Métamorphose et les Potions.

En parlant du cours de Potion, cette semaine, ils avaient eu cours en binôme avec les Serdaigles et elle s'était mise avec Raphaëlle. Elle voulait lui parler de son plan et n'avait pas réussi à l'intercepter entre deux cours. Ils avaient potion deux fois par semaine, une avec les Serpentard et l'autre avec les Serdaigles (hum faut décider: ou tu mets "s" et dans ce cas tu le mets aussi à Gryffondor, Serpentard et Poufsouffle, ou tu fais comme J.K. Rowling et tu ne mets jamais "s"). Avec les Serdaigles, l'ambiance avait toujours été bonne, il n'y avait pas de coups vaches de la part d'élèves comme avec les Serpentard qui étaient décidément invivables, même Potter était un ange comparé à ces vils serpents.

En pensant à Potter, Lily se rappela de la discussion qu'elle avait eue avec Rémus. Même en se forçant à ignorer ce détail, elle ne pouvait nier que Potter n'était finalement _peut-être_ pas ce qu'il semblait être. Elle qui pensait qu'il ne pensait qu'à sa propre personne. Elle avait tout faux. Lui, Black et Peter aidaient donc Rémus à mieux supporter sa condition de loup-garou. Voilà un acte bien noble. _Mais ce sont des garçons_, songea Lily butée. _Ils sont différents entre eux qu'avec les filles._

Lily hocha la tête en repensant à ce qu'il s'était passé en potion, Lily se souvint qu'elle avait donné rendez-vous en fin de soirée avec la jeune Serdaigle. Avant la fin du cours, Lily lui avait discrètement un papier sur lequel y était inscrit :

« J'ai besoin des cheveux de cette Jessica pour notre vengeance tout à l'heure. Après les cours, à la bibliothèque. »

Lily regarda sa montre, il était temps qu'elle y aille. Il n'était pas loin de sept heures. La semaine était passée à une vitesse fulgurante avant même qu'elle s'y attende, on était déjà vendredi. _Encore mieux, le vendredi il n'y avait jamais personne à la bibliothèque !_, songea t-elle.

Elle descendit de son dortoir et se dirigea vers la salle commune des Gryffondors. Avant de passer le pas de la porte, elle découvrit Edward assis sur l'un des petits fauteuils qui se trouvaient devant la cheminée et une Anna endormie, la tête sur les genoux du jeune homme qui lui caressait tendrement les cheveux.

Lily s'approcha, silencieusement de lui.

« Dure journée ? », lui demanda t-elle en le faisant sursauter.

« On peut dire ça, tu étais là. McGonagall n'a pas été tendre avec elle. », lui fit Edward en sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues.

« Hey, c'est vrai que le cours n'était pas facile mais, je suis certaine que tu sauras très bien lui donner quelques _cours particuliers_. », lui glissa la rousse à l'oreille.

Le rouge légèrement présent sur les joues d'Edward, s'intensifia. « Tu ne devais pas aller à la bibliothèque ? », lui marmonna, le garçon, gêné.

« Ne fais pas cette tête là, Ed. Tout le monde sait que vous ressentez quelque chose l'un envers l'autre, c'est frappant. Il n'y a que vous pour ne pas le remarquer. »

Un sourire penaud se dessina sur les lèvres du brun. « Je sais. »

« Alors bouge-toi. », lui lança Lily avant de se diriger vers la porte.


	8. Chapitre 8 : Don’t know why

_**Note de l'auteur** : Hellow everybody !! Vous allez bien ? Aaah ravie d'entendre que vous allez bien (j'en suis sure ), en tout cas je vais très bien, j'ai reçu plein review sympathiques, mon stage est enfin terminé et je vous présente le chapitre le plus osé que j'ai jamais écrit xD Enfin, me diriez-vous, j'ai écrit une scène « d'amûûûr » et vous verrez pourquoi les guillemets :P Remerciement à ma chère **Loufoca** pour la correction. Arès ce chapitre passé au peigne fin, il ne devrait plus y avoir de fautes … dans le cas contraire, je me pends :P Bonne lecture à tous et surtout, review !! ( ca serait gentil xD)_

_**

* * *

Girlfriend**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 8**__ : Don't know why_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lily était de retour dans la salle commune, le sourire aux lèvres. La seconde partie du plan s'était déroulée comme sur des roulettes.

Il était huit heures et elle avait une mèche de cheveux de cette Jessica. Raphaëlle s'était débrouillée comme une chef. De plus, cerise sur le gâteau, cette dernière avait été particulièrement ingénieuse. Quand elle le lui avait raconté, cinq minutes plutôt, Lily avait écarquillé les yeux d'étonnement. Comme quoi, il ne fallait jamais se fier aux apparences. Elle-même n'avait pas songé à ce petit détail.

**_Flash Back_**

_« Lily ! », chuchota une voix dans la bibliothèque. « Par ici ! »_

_« Chut ! », murmura la bibliothécaire._

_Lily leva les yeux au__ ciel, il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'elles deux dans la bibliothèque à cette heure-ci. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Madame Pince avant de s'asseoir à côté de Raphaëlle. _

_« Alors ? », lui demanda, curieuse, la rouquine._

_Les yeux de Raphaëlle brillèrent étrangement. _

_Lily lui lança un regard interrogateur. _

_« Voilà les cheveux pour Tu-Sais-Quoi. », lui chuchota t-elle tout en s'assurant bien que Madame Pince n'entendait rien de leur conversation. _

_Elles agissaient comme deux malfrats et Lily s'en amusait légèrement. C'était finalement pas si nul que ça d'enfreindre les règles. Elle ne savait pas si elle le referait tous les mois mais, maintenant, elle savait ce que pouvaient ressentir les Maraudeurs dans leurs multiples coups foireux. _

_L'excitation, l'impatience, l'urgence de voir la tête de leur pauvre victime quand tout serait terminé._

_« J'ai quelque chose d'autre aussi. », continua Raphaëlle _

_« Quoi ? », lui demanda Lily dont la curiosité avait été émoustillée. _

_« J'ai pensé que. », chuchota t-elle. « Tu aurais besoin que Browers soit out pendant un moment avant de prendre son apparence. », lui annonça Raphaëlle._

_Lily écarquilla les yeux. Elle avait oublié ! Elle avait oublié ce foutu et pas si petit détail qui aurait pu tout faire rater ! Raphaëlle était un génie contrairement à elle, qui ne méritait pas son statut d' « Elève la plus intelligente que Poudlard n'avait eut depuis longtemps. ». _

_« Waouw. », lui lança Lily qui ne savait plus trop quoi dire face à ça. « Comment … comment y es-tu arrivée ? », lui demanda finalement Lily après quelques minutes de silence. _

_Raphaëlle eut un petit sourire espiègle « J'ai d'abord emmené Bowers dans le jardin après le cours de Métamorphose. »_

_« Ensuite ? », lui fit Lily en hochant la tête, curieuse de savoir comment s'y était prise la Serdaigles. _

_« Comme tu le sais, mes parents sont moldus. Donc, avant que le cours ne commence, je suis montée dans ma chambre pour prendre une bouteille d'eau avec quelques somnifères. Je savais que Bowers ne remarquerait rien. »_

_« Toi ! Comment le Choixpeau a-t-il pu t'envoyer à Serdaigle. », rigola légèrement Lily. _

_Raphaëlle haussa les épaules. « Je suis insomniaque, tu sais. Alors j'en ai une petite réserve. »_

_« Et elle est où Jessica ? » _

_« Je l'ai allongée sur son lit, dans notre chambre et ensuite j'ai fermé la porte à clef. », sourit la jeune préfête. « En plus, je lui ai lancé un faible Oubliette, elle croira qu'elle s'est endormie après le dîner. », lui raconta t-elle fièrement. _

_« Tu es vraiment diabolique, tu sais. Je n'y aurais jamais pensé. »_

_Ce fut au tour de Raphaëlle de rire légèrement. « Je sais, mais Bowers se serait méfiée si tu étais venu lui arracher une mèche de cheveux. Elle n'est pas à Serdaigles pour rien, malgré les apparences. », continua t-elle. « Et puis tu était trop occupé à penser à … », elle s'arrêta en remarquant le regard noir de Lily. « Oui ; hem. Tiens, je t'ai aussi amené ses vêtements. »_

_Lily hocha brièvement la tête, pensive et l'aida pour son cours de métamorphose. _

_**Fin ****flash Back**_

Elle avait passé deux bonnes heures à aider Raphaëlle pour Métamorphose et, finalement elle y était arrivée. Elle était douée, il ne lui manquait en réalité que la précision dans les mouvements de sa baguette.

Lily observa attentivement la salle commune. Tout le monde était là, il n'y avait que Potter qui se trouvait aux abonnés absents mais cela, c'était devenu une habitude. S'il n'avait pas eu la retenue de ce soir (et tous les prochains soirs de la semaine), il se serait éclipsé pour rejoindre sa conquête du moment.

Anna et Edward discutaient tranquillement, tous les deux assis sur la même chaise et Lily eut un petit sourire en voyant Anna poser sa tête, endormie, contre le torse de son désormais petit ami.

Edward regarda Lily et elle lui fit un petit clin d'œil. Elle lui montra un livre, s'approcha de lui et lui murmura qu'elle allait à la bibliothèque. Edward hocha la tête et lui murmura à son tour : « Ne t'endors pas cette fois-ci ou j'irai te chercher. »

« D'accord. », rit Lily. « Je te le promets. »

OoOoO

C'était samedi et Lily se trouvait, à huit heures précise, devant son chaudron, dans les toilettes des filles. Elle y avait ajouté les cheveux de Jessica et devait poireauter encore pendant dix minutes avant que l'horrible mixture soit prête. Et dire qu'elle devait boire ça ! _Heureusement que c'est pour une bonne cause. Note dans ma tête, ne jamais refaire de Polynectar !_

En effet, la potion avait prit une légère couleur de vomit qui donnait réellement l'envie de gerber. _Les potions c'est comme les médicaments. Plus c'est dégueulasse, plus ça marche ! _Enfin, Lily l'espérait de tout son cœur.

Elle devait attendre dix minutes et voulu s'asperger de l'eau sur le visage. Un jet d'eau plus ou moins clair s'en échappa et une grimace se dessina sur le visage de Lily. Il était hors de question qu'elle se mette une eau de cette couleur sur son visage. Elle essaya tous les robinets.

« Et les plombiers, y'en a pas dans le monde magique !? », s'exclama t-elle.

Il ne lui restait qu'une solution. Elle devait aller aux cuisines de Poudlard. Elle avait dix minutes, c'était amplement suffisant. Elle y avait déjà été plusieurs fois et le chemin était resté gravé dans sa mémoire. Toujours utile de savoir où elles se trouvent quand on manque un repas.

À la porte d'entrée, trois Elfes de Maison l'accueillirent.

« Bonjour Miss Evans. Que veut Miss Evans ? », lui demanda l'un deux.

« Gypsy. », le gronda gentiment Lily. « Combien de fois ne t'ais-je pas dis de m'appeler Lily. »

« Gypsy est désolé Miss … » Le dénommé Gypsy se plaqua la main devant la bouche et, sous le regard horrifié de Lily, prit un rouleau à pain et se le frappa violemment sur le crâne.

« Non mais tu es fou ! », s'exclama Lily en lui confisquant des mains le rouleau à pains. « Vous ne devez pas vous taper dessus quand vous faites une erreur. Tout le monde fait des erreurs. »

Les elfes la regardèrent interloqués. « Mais Miss Ev … Lily. », fit Gypsy en se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas se cogner la tête contre le mur.

« C'est notre devoir de nous punir quand nous faisons quelque chose de mal. », lui expliqua un autre elfe.

« Mais c'est injuste ! », s'exclama Lily d'un ton outré.

« Je vais aller voir, de ce pas, Dumbledore. », continua Lily en en oubliant sa vengeance contre Potter qui lui semblait bien fade comparé à ce que l'on faisait subir aux Elfes de Maison.

« NOoon ! », s'exclamèrent les trois petits elfes en même temps.

« Très bien, très bien. », capitula Lily. « Mais c'est bien parce que je n'ai pas le temps aujourd'hui. », leur fit-elle en les regardant d'un air sévère. « Ce que vous subissez c'est de l'esclavage ! », s'insurgea Lily en pensant, à juste titre, qu'ils ne devaient pas savoir ce que cela signifiait. « Je vous expliquerai tout la prochaine fois. », leur promit Lily devant leur air interrogatif. « En attendant, j'étais venue pour vous demander un petit peu d'eau, s'il vous plaît. », leur fit Lily.

« S'il vous plaît ? », lui demanda Gypsy.

Lily se força à ne pas lever les yeux au ciel devant leur ignorance.

« C'est … comment vous expliquer … quand on vous demande quelque chose, c'est une façon d'être poli. Quand quelqu'un vous demande quelque chose, sa phrase doit obligatoirement se terminer par ces trois mots. », leur expliqua Lily.

Gypsy hocha la tête.

« C'est le mot magique pour recevoir ce que l'on veut, en quelque sorte. », termina Lily avec un sourire.

« Gypsy a comprit, Miss Lily. », lui fit l'Elfe en lui tendant un verre d'eau.

Lily lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

« Merci. », leur fit-elle en repartant vers les toilettes des filles.

OoOoO

De retour dans les toilettes des filles, Lily attendait. Il ne lui restait plus que quelques secondes avant de pouvoir la boire. Elle espéra que Mimi Geignarde ne vienne pas l'interrompre. Elle ne voulait pas que son plan s'ébruite et échoue. Elle était déjà pratiquement certaine que Rémus avait deviné ce qu'elle allait faire. Avec son intelligence et quelques minutes à la bibliothèque, il aurait rapidement trouvé ce qu'elle manigançait. Il lui suffirait de demander à Madame Pince le dernier livre qu'elle lui avait emprunté. Elle l'avait remis hier et donc, il n'aurait eu aucune difficulté à trouver les éléments qu'il lui manquait pour la démasquer.

Elle ne savait pas s'il la trahirait. C'était leur secret et il avait _promit_.

Lily se mordit la lèvre inférieur et prit la louche qu'elle avait déposé près des lavabo. Elle la plongea dans le chaudron et la porta à ses lèvres tout en grimaçant au fur et à mesure que la cuillère s'approchait. _C'est d'une puanteur ce truc en plus !_, songea t-elle. Ça_ doit sentir à des kilomètres. _

A contre cœur, Lily se boucha le nez d'une main et but d'une traite la louche et manqua de s'écrouler sous la douleur ensuite.

Ses mains agrippèrent le lavabo et elle se força à ne pas vomir la potion. Non, elle ne devait pas la vomir. Elle avait mal, si mal. C'était comme si tout son corps se tordait de douleur sous la transformation. Elle avait la tête dans le lavabo. Puis, la douleur se dissipa et elle n'eut bientôt presque plus mal. Elle regarda les vêtements qu'elle avait sur elle et ceux de Jessica qu'elle avait déposé sur une chaise. Décidément, Raphaëlle avait été bien plus intelligente qu'elle sur ce coup là. Elle avait pensé à tous les détails alors qu'elle n'avait pensé qu'au but : la vengeance

Elles faisaient une parfaite équipe toutes les deux. Et elle était ravie que la jeune fille ait un faible pour Rémus. Ils allaient parfaitement bien ensemble et Lily était persuadée que Raphaëlle était assez intelligente pour accepter le fait que Rémus soit un loup-garou.

Lily se changea à la vitesse de l'éclair. Elle n'avait qu'une heure pour mettre son plan à exécution.

Il était dix heures et Potter devait avoir terminé sa retenue. _Pile poil à l'heure,_ se félicita t-elle avec un sourire. Et oui, leur professeur avait été impitoyable sur sa punition : Potter, Rogue avaient eu une retene toute la semaine en plus d'aujourd'hui. Heureusement pour eux, il avait été clément, pas de punition le dimanche.

Lily, maintenant sous la forme de Jessica, sorti des toilettes des filles et se dirigea vers le Hall, à pas de loup. Elle ne voulait pas que Rusard la prenne en flagrant délit. A cette heure-ci, elle devrait être dans son dortoir et non dans les couloirs de l'école à la recherche de James Potter.

Elle monta les escaliers et son instinct la conduisit jusqu'au septième étage. Le couloir était totalement vide mais soudain, elle sentit une forme invisible la plaquer sur le mur et l'embrasser avec force.

Lily ferma les yeux, _humm, qui que ce soit, il embrasse foutrement bien_. Malgré elle, Lily gémit et ouvrit les yeux, haletante sous la passion qui avait déferlé sur elle avec un simple baiser.

Avec stupeur, elle découvrit James.

« Allons. », lui fit-il avec un petit sourire supérieur. « Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié. »

« Non, bien sur que non. », lui balança avec vitesse la rouquine.

James l'embrassa à nouveau avec passion et cette fois-ci, Lily se tendit. Elle ne devait pas se laisser aller. C'était Potter ! _Mais je ne suis pas Lily mais Jessica. Je dois agir comme elle. Non, je ne dois pas, je sais ce qu'il va se passer et je ne veux pas le faire avec lui._ Lily tenta de le repousser mais Potter la retenait fermement contre lui. La chaleur enveloppa à nouveau la Gryffondor et elle se senti perdre son obstination à le résister quand il lui chuchota d'une voix grave.

« C'est ce que tu voulais après tout. », lui fit-il en l'embrassant sur le cou tout en passant ses mains sous sa chemise. Au contact des mains de James sur son ventre, Lily se sentit s'électriser et frissonner. « T'aimes cela. C'est pour cela que tu as fait glisser ta jambe jusqu'à mon entrejambe quand je sortais avec ta _meilleure _amie. », continua t-il à lui susurrer presque méchamment en l'embrassant la gorge tout en descendant jusqu'à ses seins. Il déboutonna avec une lenteur déconcertante, les boutons de sa chemise uns à uns et Lily l'arrêta, presque effrayée maintenant.

« Pas ici. », lui murmura t-elle en ne sachant plus du tout ce qu'elle faisait. _Dis lui, que tu le plaques et laisse-le en plan,_ s'ordonna Lily. _Vas-y dis le et ne te laisse pas faire._ Lily ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire quelque chose mais aucun son n'en sorti. Elle n'était même plus capable de lui dire non. Elle semblait donc consentante à ce que James lui faisait. Elle était consciente de ce qu'ils allaient faire. Il allait lui faire l'amour, ici, dans ce couloir. Et elle ne pouvait rien faire, son esprit était comme paralysé et elle ne contrôlait plus ses gestes. Déjà ses mains caressaient les cheveux de James pour l'embrasser violemment.

« C'est mieux comme cela. », lui fit moqueusement James en la regardant, les yeux brillants de désir, entre deux baisers.

James s'approcha un peu plus d'elle et Lily put sentir l'érection bien présente du Gryffondor. Elle en rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux.

Pendant le baiser, James la prit par les fesses et la porta dans le couloir. Lily sursauta quand il l'amena à une salle. Une salle qu'elle n'avait jamais vue auparavant. Mais elle ne put la contempler plus longtemps car James la déposa, sans douceur, directement sur le lit double qui trônait au milieu de la pièce. Elle sentait toujours l'érection de James sur sa cuisse et Lily ne put que gémir face aux sensations qu'il lui procurait. Ce n'était pas sa première fois mais elle n'était pas du genre à se donner à n'importe qui … et surtout pas avec Potter !L'esprit de Lily commença à réagir mais sa voix était coupée. Elle respirait de façon saccadée et ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de gémir. Ses gémissements devaient s'entendre jusqu'à l'autre bout du château et Lily se demanda vaguement si Potter avait fermé la porte de la pièce.

James sembla lire ses pensées car il lui fit tout en finissant de déboutonner sa chemise : « Personne ne nous entend, cette pièce est insonorisée parce qu'elle n'existe pas réellement. »

James balança sa chemise à l'autre bout de la pièce d'un geste impatient et commença à malaxer ses seins et Lily ne put s'empêcher de se cambrer.

La chaleur enveloppait tout son corps et elle ne pouvait pas croire que c'était James qui lui procurait tout ce plaisir et le pire était qu'elle aimait cela. Elle se dégoûtait. Et elle ne pouvait même pas en blâmer James qui ne savait pas qu'elle se cachait sous la forme de Jessica en ce moment. Il pensait qu'il s'agissait de Jessica, la fille qui allumait tous les garçons de Poudlard.

Lily profita de l'occupation de Potter pour lui retirer sa chemise. Et elle put admirer le torse sans défaut de James Potter. Il ne mentait pas, il était beau comme un Dieu. Surpris, James malaxa plus fort ses seins et Lily gémit plus fort.

Lily se tendit soudain quand elle sentit James parsemer son corps de baiser tout en descendant toujours plus bas. Encore et toujours plus bas. Il allait y arriver … arriver là où peu de personnes l'avait touchée. James Potter allait lui faire l'amour et elle ne pouvait réagir à ses assauts tous plus entreprenants les uns que les autres et Lily ne put penser de façon cohérente quand James releva sa jupe et lui retira tout en douceur, cette fois, le petit bout de tissus qui cachait encore son intimité de sa vue. Doucement encore, il entra un doigt en elle afin de la préparer et bougea lentement d'abord puis un peu plus rapidement après en avoir glissé un second.

Les gémissements s'échappaient de plus en plus fort de la bouche de la jeune fille et ses doigts restaient crispés sur les draps qui étaient déjà légèrement mouillés. Les doigts de James bougèrent ensuite d'une atroce lenteur et, quand elle s'apprêta à jouir, il s'arrêta et retira ses doigts d'elle. Lily qui ne contrôlait plus ses gestes se tordit devant James qui se délectait du spectacle de la jeune fille, soumise devant lui.

Lily leva les yeux, le suppliant de continuer mais James secoua la tête et, avec un rire moqueur, s'approcha d'elle, l'embrassa langoureusement avant de lui chuchoter à l'oreille d'une voix rauque : « Dis moi que tu me veux, que tu me veux en toi. »

Lily le regarda. James était au-dessus d'elle la dominant de toute sa taille, la chemise ouverte, le torse à découvert. D'une provocation qu'elle ne pensait pas avoir, Lily avança ses mains de la ceinture de James et commença à la défaire lentement tout en lui disant : « Je te veux. », en l'embrassant presque sauvagement. Lily ne se reconnaissait plus. James lançait-il un sort sur toutes ses conquêtes pour qu'il baise ainsi avec elles ? Non, elle n'avait pas pu lui dire qu'elle voulait … qu'elle voulait qu'il lui fasse l'amour ? Mais le désir avait été trop fort : et le désir qu'elle soit à lui avait été bien plus fort de la haine qu'elle lui vouait.

Un sourire aux lèvres, James laissa Lily défaire sa ceinture pour lui écarter les bras ensuite. Tout en maintenant ses bras loin de son pantalon. James se débarrassa des tissus qui le gênaient, se pencha à nouveau sur le corps de la jeune fille en le parsemant de baiser tout en la pénétrant en douceur. Les mains de Lily serrèrent les draps et se crispèrent. Elle avait mal.

Pour calmer sa douleur, James entama des lents des vas et viens. Peu à peu, Lily s'habitua à la présence du sexe de James en elle et, soudainement, se relava et amena James à son corps. A sa surprise, James se laissa faire et ils s'embrassèrent en bougeant mutuellement du bassin. Honteusement, Lily se sentait bien, elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte. James posa les deux mains à chaque côté du visage de la jeune fille et bougea plus vite en augmentant la cadence. Lily avait chaud, trop chaud, le plaisir augmentait au fur et à mesure et elle sentait qu'elle allait jouir. En regardant attentivement le visage de James, Lily sut qu'ils allaient jouir ensemble, en synchronisation parfaite. James l'embrassa avec passion une dernière fois avant qu'elle ne hurle son nom.

« Jaameees !! »

Deux secondes plus tard, ce fut à James de se déverser en elle en hurlant son nom. Non pas celui de Jessica, le sien.

James la regarda confus et se retira d'elle. Sans un regard pour Lily, il lui balança pour cacher sa gêne : « C'est fini entre nous. » avant de claquer la porte derrière lui en laissant Lily seule, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

La vengeance avait été trop loin. La vengeance s'était retournée contre elle.


	9. Chapitre 9 : Last Request

_**Disclamer**__ : Tout est à JK Rowling !_

_**Dans les chapitres précédents**__ : Lily ne supporte pas l'attitude de James Potter envers les filles. En caricaturant, on peut dire qu'il change de petite-amie toutes les semaines et Lily est bien décidée à lui faire comprendre que c'est mal. Avec Raphaëlle une Serdaigle de son année (et ex-petite amie de Potter), elle concocte du Polynectar pour prendre l'apparence de Jessica (la petite amie actuelle de James Potter) Seulement le plan prend une toute autre tournure …_

_**Note de l'Auteur**__ : Je sais j'ai été très méchante de vous faire patienter autant de temps avant de lire ce chapitre. Mais avec les examens, je n'ai pas vraiment eu d'autre choix que de laisser de côté les fics pendant un petit temps. Cependant je suis désormais free de toute obligation xD J'aime ce chapitre, il est centré sur Rémus :D J'espère que le résumé des chapitres précédents est compréhensible, c'est pas facile de résumer 8 chapitres en un paragraphe xD) Merci énooormément pour toutes vos review Je suis ravie que cette fiction vous plaise !! Bonne lecture à tous !!_

* * *

**Chapitre 9 :** Last Request

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

De son côté, Rémus était inquiet. Lily n'était toujours pas rentrée. Il avait demandé la veille à Edward ou son amie s'en était allée et il lui avait dit, d'un haussement d'épaule, que Lily était partie à la bibliothèque. Une heure passa puis deux. Edward et Jessica montèrent les escaliers du dortoir des garçons. Personne ne leur posa de question, ils savaient très bien ce qu'il allait s'y passer. Ces deux là s'envoyaient des regards épris depuis des années et ce n'était que maintenant qu'ils s'étaient décidés à s'avouer leurs sentiments. Il était temps.

Les élèves risquaient de rester encore longtemps dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Mais Rémus était songeur, il pensait à ce que la rouquine lui avait dit le lendemain du premier soir de la pleine lune. _Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est qu'après ça, il n'osera plus jamais traiter les filles comme il le fait, _telles avaient été les paroles de Lily.

Rémus s'accouda sur le fauteur et eut l'air songeur pendant quelques instants. James n'était pas tendre avec elles, tous le savaient. Mais Rémus savait également pourquoi ce dernier agissait comme tel. Il ne l'aurait dit à personne même sous le sort du Cruciatus. Il en avait fait la promesse à James et il lui devait bien ça après tout ce que James avait fait pour lui. Il espérait juste que Lily ne ferait rien d'irréparable. Il avait beau réfléchir comme un dingue, il ne voyait pas du tout comment Lily pouvait s'y prendre pour changer le comportement du Gryffondor.

Soudain, son esprit se tourna directement vers Raphaëlle. Il les trouvait subitement bien proches toutes les deux. Raphaëlle et Lily n'avaient pas réellement deux caractères opposés mais jamais avant ces derniers jours, elles ne s'étaient parlées, ou bien peu. Elles se parlaient auparavant, bien sur, mais jamais ne s'étaient lancés des regards sous-entendus et encore moins des rendez-vous dans la bibliothèque. Car, il n'était pas dupe, le comportement des deux jeunes filles avait un lien avec ce que préparait Lily. Et, quand il en avait parlé tout à l'heure avec Raphaëlle, elle était restée très évasive sur le sujet. Rémus en était certain, elle lui cachait quelque chose. Il adorait la jeune fille, elle était drôle intelligente, futée mais il détestait qu'on lui mente.

Cependant, il devait d'abord chercher Lily. Personne ne savait ou elle était et il n'en avait pas dormi de la nuit. Lily était comme sa petite sœur. Et il ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Il était prêt de quatre heures du matin et elle n'avait pas encore réapparut. Il avait dormi mais que d'un œil. C'est ainsi qu'il entendit James rentrer de sa soirée.

« Je t'ai réveillé ? », lui demanda t-il.

« Non, non, je ne dors que d'un œil. »

« Pleine lune ? », lui demanda James.

Rémus haussa les épaules : « Je ne sais pas. », lui menti-il. « Et toi, comment ça a été avec Jessica ? »

Ce fut au tour de James de lui répondre d'un air gêné : « Oh tu sais, comme d'habitude. Tu sais … »

Rémus hocha la tête, il ne savait que trop bien. Le sujet était délicat si bien qu'ils n'en parlaient que très peu. _James sortait avec toutes les filles de Poudlard pour essayer d'oublier l'image de celle qu'il avait toujours en tête lorsqu'il … hem … passait à l'acte si vous voyez bien ce que je veux dire._, pensa Rémus d'un air désolé pour son ami.

« Tu sais, tu devrais … essayer de trouver la bonne au lieu d'en changer toutes les semaines … elle déteste ça. », lui souffla t-il.

« Je sais mais c'est plus fort que moi. », admit James. « Tu verrais toutes ces filles à mes pieds ! »

« James ! », grogna Rémus.

« Désolé. Au moins maintenant, elle ne me donne plus de gifle, tu as du le remarquer. »

« Cela ne veut pas pour autant dire qu'elle t'apprécie plus qu'avant. »

James hocha la tête, dépité.

« James ? », lui demanda Rémus. « Je peux te prendre la Carte des Maraudeurs ? »

« Bien sur. », lui répondit James sans poser de question, toujours dans ses pensées.

« Allez vieux, je suis certain que ça ira mieux un de ces quatre. », lui lança Rémus avant de quitter leur dortoir.

Une fois arrivé dans la salle commune, il remarqua que Lily n'était toujours pas là. Il déplia la Carte des Maraudeurs et avec une inquiétude nette, s'aperçut qu'elle n'était pas dans son dortoir. Son regard parcourut la carte et, carrément inquiet maintenant, remarqua avec affolement qu'elle n'était pas dans le château. Rémus secoua la carte en pensant qu'elle avait un problème. Lily devait sûrement être dans le château à cette heure-ci. A six heures, on était soit dans son lit soit … dans son lit.

Lily ne se levait jamais aussi tôt. Lily et lui se réveillaient en général en parfaite synchronisation pour se retrouver, en même temps, dans la salle commune avant tous les élèves. Ce n'était pas calculé, Rémus et Lily étaient tout simplement les « lève-tôt » des Gryffondors.

Rémus fronça les sourcils. Deux seuls endroits n'étaient pas, lui semblait-il, indiqué sur la carte. La cuisine du Château ainsi que la Salle sur Demande.

Rémus ne voyait pas vraiment pourquoi Lily aurait eut le besoin d'aller dans la Salle sur demande à cette heure-ci. De plus, si ses souvenirs étaient encore intacts, James, Sirius, Peter et lui étaient les seuls qui savaient comment accéder à cette pièce. Dumbledore le savait peut-être lui aussi, rien ne lui échappait.

Son cerveau marchant à plein régime pour retrouver son amie, Rémus sorti de la Tour des Gryffondor pour se diriger vers la cuisine du château. La cuisine était, bien sur, indiquée sur la carte mais les personnes physiques par contre, n'y étaient pas. Pourquoi ? La réponse était évidente. Rémus ne savait pas combien d'Elfe de Maison y travaillaient mais à eux seuls, ils brouilleraient la carte et toute autre personne ne serait pas visible dans cette seule pièce. Les Maraudeurs avaient jugés bon de ne pas ensorceler cette partie de la carte.

Sans s'en apercevoir, Rémus marcha vite jusqu'aux cuisines. Une fois arrivé à destination, plusieurs Elfes l'accueillirent chaleureusement.

« Bonjour Monsieur Lupin. », l'acceuilla celui qui semblait le chef de la petite troupe.

« Bonjour. »

« Je suis Gypsy, Monsieur Lupin. », se présenta l'Elfe qui l'avait accueillit. « Gypsy suppose que vous rechercher Mademoiselle Ev … Lily. », se corrigea t-il en fermant les yeux comme pour se forcer à ne pas se taper contre le mur.

« Gypsy, comment sais-tu que je recherche, en effet, Lily. »

« C'est que, Monsieur Lupin, Mi … Lily est venue voir Gypsy et les autres hier soir. Elle est venue nous demander de l'eau. »

Rémus hocha la tête. « Merci, Gypsy, est-ce que tu sais si elle est revenue ce matin, pour vous remercier ou pour autre chose ? », lui demanda Rémus.

Gypsy secoua la tête. « Non, Monsieur Lupin. »

« Gypsy ? »

« Oui Monsieur ? »

« Appelle-moi Rémus. »

Gypsy hocha frénétiquement la tête.

« Vous a-t-elle dit pourquoi elle voulait de l'eau ? », leur demanda Rémus soucieux pour son amie.

Gypsy secoua négativement la tête.

« Monsieur L … Rémus. Gypsy ne l'a peut-être pas remarqué hier, mais Amy a vu Mademoiselle Evans … Lily se diriger vers les toilettes. D'ailleurs Amy a aussi remarqué que Ma … Lily n'avait pas touché à son verre d'eau. », lança une des Elfes qui se trouvait près de Gypsy.

« Vers les toilettes ? », s'alarma Rémus. « Elle allait mal, quelque chose n'allait pas ? »

« Non, non, Monsieur Rémus, elle avait l'air ravie. », lui répondit la petite Elfe.

« Merci, merci beaucoup. », leur fit Rémus en quittant la cuisine.

Rémus se demandait ce qu'avait eut Lily en tête pour aller, en pleine nuit, dans les toilettes des filles. De tous les endroits, celui-là était le plus morbide, calme, silencieux … Mais oui ! L'endroit idéal pour préparer un mauvais coup. _Lily ? Préparer un mauvais coup ? Naaaaaaaan !!_, songea Rémus qui voyait mal la Préfète risquer son statut pour un garçon et surtout pas pour James Potter. Mais en songeant au soir de la pleine lune, Rémus accéléra le pas. Oui, surtout pour dégonfler la tête de James, Lily était prête à tous les sacrifices.

Tout en croisant les doigts pour ne pas tomber sur Mimi Geignarde ou Peeve, Rémus arriva dans les toilettes des filles. Le spectacle et l'odeur étaient affreux. Mimi avait causé une énième inondation. Inondation sûrement causée par l'horreur de voir un chaudron fumant dans ses toilettes. Rémus eut un fin sourire en imaginant la tête de Rusard ce matin. Mais, d'un élan de sympathie pour le concierge, Rémus nettoya l'endroit d'un geste de baguette. Mais il pensait plus à protéger Lily. Il était pire qu'un frère surprotecteur. Un véritable ami-poule. Cependant son amie ne s'en était jamais plainte jusqu'à présent et il continuerait donc à jouer ce rôle. Lily était une fille adorable et il ne supporterait pas qu'on lui face du mal. Et Rusard, qui trouverait facilement qui avait causé tout ce foutoir, s'en donnerait sûrement à cœur joie.

_Lily où es-tu ?_, songea t-il avec force. L'unique endroit où la trouver était à présent la Salle sur demande. Il ne savait qu'en penser. Il était surtout vraiment inquiet pour son amie à présent. Très inquiet. Si elle était là … Elle avait dû croiser James.

À moins que … _Attendez une minute_, se fit-il à lui-même en trouvant un bout de parchemin sur l'un des éviers.

« Le Polynectar permet de prendre l'apparence de la personne de son choix pendant une heure. Attention, cette potion est contre indiquée pour les métamorphoses animales. »

_Préparation __: Faire cuire des Chrysopes pendant 21 jours. Au bout de cette période, mélangez dans un chaudron du polygonum et de la corne de bicorne en poudre. Ajoutez ensuite une peau de serpent d'arbre du Cap pillée et des sisymbres cueillis à la pleine lune. Ajoutez cette mixture aux Chrysopes en y mélangeant des sangsues et un petit morceau de celui dont vous voulez prendre l'apparence (ongle, cheveux, …). _

La main de Rémus trembla et le papier tomba au ralenti sur le sol.

_Raphaëlle …_

_Jessica … _

_Lily … _

_Point commun : James Potter !_

_Qu'elle évidence. Quel con !,_ se réprimanda Rémus. « Comment n'y ais-je pas pensé plutôt ? », se gronda encore une fois le loup-garou. « Lily, tu ne sais pas à quoi t'attendre, s'attaquer à un requin tel que James Potter … »

Rémus quitta en trombe les toilettes des filles et monta quatre à quatre les escaliers. Il arriva complètement essoufflé jusqu'au septième étage.

_Je veux retrouver Lily Evans, je veux retrouver Lily Evans, je veux retrouver Lily Evans, je veux retrouver Lily Evans. _

Rémus s'arrêta et regarda autour de lui pour voir si une porte s'y trouvait. Non, il n'était pas assez concentré. Comment le pouvait-il en songeant à ce qu'il s'était probablement passé cette nuit dans cette pièce. Le pire était qu'il ne pouvait pas en blâmer James. Il ne savait probablement pas que c'était Lily et non Jessica qui se trouvait … Rémus secoua la tête. Ne pas y penser. Se concentrer, se concentrer.

_Je veux retrouver Lily Evans, je veux retrouver Lily Evans, je veux retrouver Lily Evans, je veux retrouver Lily Evans. Je veux retrouver Lily Evans, je veux retrouver Lily Evans, je veux retrouver Lily Evans, je veux retrouver Lily Evans. Je veux retrouver Lily Evans, je veux, retrouver Lily Evans, je veux retrouver Lily Evans, je veux retrouver Lily Evans. Je veux retrouver Lily Evans, je veux retrouver Lily Evans, je veux retrouver Lily Evans, je veux retrouver Lily Evans. _

Rémus s'arrêta en entendant un léger bruit. La porte était là, il le savait. Ses pas s'arrêtèrent juste devant elle. Il respira profondément et l'ouvrit.


	10. Chapitre 10 : In the morning

_**Disclamer**__: Tout est à JK Rowling, j'ai beau la menacer elle refuse de me donner des personnages. Pourtant oh oui je me damnerais pour avoir Rémus Tom Jedusor (le jeune) ou Drago Malfoy xD_

_**Note de l'auteur**__ : Coucou à tous ! Alors après plusieurs modifications de ce chapitre, il est enfin prêt ! En fait j'avais déjà préparé le chapitre mais je m'étais rendue compte après relecture qu'il n'allait pas du tout avec la fic dans son ensemble alors j'ai du réécrire près de la moitié du chapitre. J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira :) Je suis désolée pour l'attente de ce chapitre mais les auteurs aussi partent en vacance xD D'ailleurs le prochain et (je vous le dis tout de suite) avant avant dernier chapitre de Girlfriend n'arrivera pas avant début octobre. Et oui, examens de septembre et petite semaine de vacance en Espagne obligent :D D'ici là j'espère que vous passez d'aussi excellente vacances que les miennes ! Merci énormément pour les review, ca fait vraiment plaisir d'en avoir autant ! On arrive bientôt à la barre des 100 youhouuuu xD Merciiii !! Bonne lecture à tous ! _

_**Résumé des chapitres précédents**__ : Le plan de Lily pour ridiculiser James c'est retourné contre la jeune fille. Elle a fait l'amour avec James, connaît le secret de ce dernier et Rémus est inquiet … _

* * *

**Chapitre 10** : In the morning

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Rémus était toujours devant cette porte. Cette maudite porte.

Car si elle s'était ouverte, cela voulait dire que Lily y était. Et si Lily y était cela voulait dire que …

Non

Il ne le croirait qu'en la voyant.

Il respira profondément, attendit quelques microsecondes et entra dans la pièce.

Les yeux baissés à ses pieds, il ne savait que faire. Il décida finalement de les lever et aperçu une forme qui dormait d'un sommeil agité sur le grand lit double, sous les couvertures et des vêtements gisaient, éparpillés, sur le sol. Dans d'autres occasions, Rémus aurait trouvé l'endroit sublime. James avait décidément fait tout ce qu'il fallait en voulant attirer Jessica dans son lit. Mais, malheureusement ce n'était pas Jessica et James n'en saurait jamais rien.

Sauf si …

Non, il ne pouvait pas, il ne devait pas agir à la place de la jeune fille qui dormait encore sur le lit.

Non loin du lit, se trouvait une chaise et Rémus s'y installa en attendant que la jeune fille se réveille. D'un coup de baguette, il fit apparaître quelques affaires pour qu'elle puisse s'habiller une fois réveillée.

Mais le plus dur allait être de la consoler, de tout faire pour que la jeune fille se sente mieux. Mais encore une fois, comment pourrait-elle aller mieux ? Coucher avec James Potter n'avait probablement été ce que Lily avait souhaité en confectionnant ce plan. Et pire encore, elle avait maintenant découvert le secret de James et il ne savait pas comment elle le prendrait. Elle le prendrait sûrement mal, bien sur. Quand on apprend que le garçon qu'on déteste sort avec toutes ses filles parce qu'au point culminant de l'acte il crie votre nom, on ne pouvait que le prendre mal. À moins que … non, Rémus n'en avait strictement aucune idée. L'être humain n'était pas quelqu'un de prévisible. Et Lily Evans n'était certainement pas quelqu'un de prévisible.

Rémus était dans une impasse. D'un côté il avait son meilleur ami et de l'autre sa meilleure amie. Et, il doutait fort qu'elle ressente quelque chose pour James. La vie n'était jamais été simple mais là, aujourd'hui, elle était devenue ultra compliquée.

Rémus se massa les tempes et, alors qu'il ne la regardait pas, Lily se réveilla. Elle s'étira les bras et senti tout de suite qu'elle n'était pas dans son lit. Celui-là était beaucoup plus grand et bien plus confortable. Bon dieu ce qu'elle avait bien dormi, comme un bébé. Lily ouvrit lentement les yeux et s'aperçut que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Elle n'était pas dans sa chambre.

Elle était dans un endroit qu'elle ne connaissait pas et surtout, elle était toute nue sous les draps.

Elle essaya de se souvenir des événements de la nuit passée mais c'était le trou noir. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'était qu'elle avait eut la meilleure des nuits de sa vie. Elle s'était sentie protégée, bien, en accord avec elle-même. Finalement, son esprit se mit à réfléchir, une seule option s'offrait à elle. En réalité, l'unique chose qui rendait les femmes comme cela dès le matin était l'amour.

Avait-elle…

Avait-elle fait l'amour dans ce lit ?

Ici ? Mais avec qui ?

Sans savoir pourquoi, son esprit se bloquait, il ne voulait pas lui donner l'occasion de connaître ce détail qui n'était pas si petit quand même ! Elle, Lily Evans, avait fait l'amour à Poudlard. Elle devait avoir but, énormément ! Mais le mal de tête ne venait pas alors cela voulait dire qu'elle était tout à fait sobre et donc consentante. Lily tourna sa tête à sa gauche et aperçut un garçon qui se massait les tempes. En l'observant plus longuement, elle réalisa que ce garçon n'était autre que Rémus Lupin. Son meilleur ami.

« Rémus ! », cria t-elle en se recouvrant des couvertures.

Le dit Rémus sursauta en entendant sa meilleure amie crier son nom avec ahurissement.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Lily. Je te cherchais. », lui fit-il.

Lily poussa un soupir de soulagement.

« Je dois le prendre comment ? », lança un Rémus faussement blessé, ce qui fit sourire tristement Lily.

« Tu vas bien ? », lui demanda t-il tout en connaissant déjà sa réponse.

Elle me regarda d'une air profondément triste et se mit sous les couvertures. Pendant un moment rien ne se passa puis il entendit des sanglots. Rémus n'aimait pas voir les gens triste, et surtout pas Lily Evans.

« Oh, Lily. », lui fit-il doucement. Il attendit quelques minutes pour qu'elle se calme et doucement, une petite tête rousse, les yeux rouges, sorti des couvertures.

« Tiens. », lui fis-je en lui tendant un mouchoir.

Lily se moucha bruyamment et me lança : « J'suis qu'une idiote … Ca … aurait jamais du se produire … toute est de ma faute. », sanglota t-elle.

« C'est vrai que ce n'était pas la meilleure des … hem … solutions. », lui fit-il en la regardant gentiment. « Est-ce que tu … enfin qu'il … »

Elle revit les images de la nuit qu'elle avait passé avec James … _Elle et James, James lui faisant l'amour, elle faisant l'amour avec lui. James qui crie son nom._

« J'ai pas eu mal »

Silence.

« Tiens, j'ai amené tes vêtements. », lui fit Rémus en pensant, à juste titre, que la jeune fille avait surement besoin d'un peut de temps pour parler.

« Merci. Je vais prendre une douche et on en reparlera après, enfin si tu veux. J'en ai besoin. », lui confia t-elle. Rémus hocha la tête. Cinq minutes plus tard, Lily et Rémus étaient à nouveau assis sur le lit.

« Jamais je n'aurais du réaliser ce plan. Je suis qu'une idiote. », renifla t-elle.

« Lily, ne te blâme pas, je suis certain que toutes les filles de Poudlard ont rêvé, un jour, de se venger de James Potter. »

OoOoOoO

_Pendant se temps dans la grande salle. _

Jessica s'était assit, comme à son habitude, aux côtés d'un James Potter qui, ce matin, la regardait de haut.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous-là ?! », lui lança t-il de but en blanc.

« Mais je … »

« Tout est fini entre nous, je te l'ai dit hier ! Es-tu donc sourde ? », lâcha t-il sans prendre la peine d'être doux avec son désormais ex petite amie.

« Hier mais qu'… »

« Je ne veux plus te voir, dégage. », la coupa sèchement James.

Jessica sorti de la grande salle, les larmes aux yeux et jura, du plus profond de son âme de se venger de ce crétin infâme de James Potter.

« Tu ne crois pas que tu y es allé un peu fort ? », lui lança Sirius, qui commençait à être agacé de l'attitude de son meilleur ami.

« Tu peux aller la consoler si tu veux. », lui fit-il énervé. « Je te … »

« James ! », le coupa Sirius. « Ca ne marche pas avec moi ! »

« Okay, okay. Dis-moi, tu ne sais pas où est Rémus ? »

Sirius secoua la tête, je ne l'ai pas vu ce matin et … », Sirius parcourut la table des Gryffondor du regard. « Je ne vois pas non plus Lily. »

James regarda le coin de la table ou la jolie rousse avait l'habitude de s'y installer avec Anna et Edward. Elle n'y était pas et, malgré les doux regards que se lançaient les nouveaux tourtereaux de Gryffondor, on pouvait voir dans leurs yeux une légère inquiétude. « Tu crois que Rémus et elle ? »

« Tu rigoles, James, Rémus sais qu'elle est tienne. Enfin que … », balbutia Sirius qui craignait d'avoir parlé trop fort. Mais, heureusement, personne ne l'avait entendu.

« Mais ils sont toujours ensemble. », grogna James. « Ca fait mal de savoir que je ne pourrais jamais l'approcher sans qu'elle me lance une pique bien placée. »

« James, combien de fois devra t-on te le dire. Si Lily est comme cela, c'est parce que, désolé pour ce que je vais te dire mec, tu agis comme un sombre con avec les filles. », continua Sirius.

« Mais comment ? Comment veux-tu que je m'y prennes autrement, elles m'adulent. », continua James en bombant le torse.

« James. », l'avertit Sirius.

« Je pense. », commença Peter qui n'avait pas parlé depuis le début de leur repas.

James et Sirius se tournèrent vers leur camarade.

« Je pense que tu devrais, comme le dit Sirius, agir autrement. Afin de montrer à Lily que tu tiens à elle, ce n'est pas en te pavanant que tu y arriveras, elle déteste ça. »

Sirius hocha vigoureusement la tête.

« Je pense aussi. », termina Peter. « Que tu devrais demander quelques conseils à Rémus, c'est lui qui la connaît le mieux après tout. »

James resta songeur pendant la fin de leur petit-déjeuner alors que Sirius et Peter continuaient à parler de tout et de rien.

OoOoOoO

À la porte de la Grande Salle, grâce à ses sens sur-séveloppés, un certain loup-garou eut un léger sourire et entraîna Lily dans les jardins. Ils étaient dimanche et n'avaient donc pas cours. James allait le tuer pour cela mais Lily avait le droit de savoir. Elle le savait peut-être déjà mais elle avait le droit de savoir certaines choses. Certaines choses que James n'avait jamais avouées à personne. Certaines choses que ce dernier avait faites à l'insu de la jeune Gryffondor. Certains actes qui pourraient, peut-être, donner un autre point de vue de James à Lily Evans.


	11. Chapitre 11 : At least the secret is out

_**Disclamer**__ : Je suppose que le nom de JK Rowling ne vous est pas inconnu xD Rien n'est à moi, tout est à elle (où comment se casser la tête à faire des disclamer chacun différent lol)_

_**Note de l'auteur**__ : Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien et que vos vacances ont été bonne et (surtout) reposantes comme les miennes :D J'aurais pu vous poster le chapitre plutôt mais ait préféré fêter mon passage en dernière année d'abord :P En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour toutes vos review, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir en les recevant à mon retour en Espagne, merci beaucoup ! En relisant le chapitre, je dirais que ce n'est pas mon préféré mais que j'aime toujours autant Rémus. J'espère que vous l'aimerez, bonne fin de weekend à tous !! _

* * *

**_Chapitre 11 :_** _At least the secret is out_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lily se demandait pourquoi Rémus l'emmenait dans les jardins. Le soleil n'était pas vraiment présent et pour le moment, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler. Elle avait tout simplement envie d'être seule.

« Allez, bouge-toi, Lily et viens avec moi. Si tu crois que je vais te laisser toute seule, c'est que tu me connais mal. », lui sourit-il.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel, bien sur qu'il n'allait pas la laisser seul. Il était tellement protecteur envers elle. Trop, parfois.

« D'accord, d'accord, je te suis. », lui soupira t-elle.

« Bien. », commenta Rémus.

Lily rit.

« Quoi ? »

« Parfois, j'ai l'impression d'avoir un grand frère quand je suis avec toi. »

« Et, je suis un grand frère sympa ? », lui demanda t-il.

« Mouais. »

« Mouais ? Comment ça mouais ? », lui fit-il, en faignant de paraître vexé.

Lily lui tapa gentiment l'épaule. « Sois heureux d'être mieux côté que Pétunia. », termina t-elle en grimaçant. « Quelle peste celle-là. »

« Tu ne crois pas que vous devriez régler le problème qu'il y a entre vous deux ? Depuis le temps que ça traîne, je suis certain que cela envenime les choses. »

« Tout allait bien avant … avant que je devienne sorcière. C'est depuis ce moment là, quand je suis revenue de ma première année à Poudlard, que les animosités ont commencé entre nous. Je faisais tranquillement mes devoirs d'été et je pense qu'elle a prit peur en voyant mon chaudron ou je ne sais pas … Elle déteste tout ce qui n'est pas _normal_. », soupira t-elle.

Rémus hocha la tête. « Pourquoi la vie est-elle si compliquée, hein ? »

« Sur. », opina t-elle. « Alors, Rémus. De quoi voulais-tu me parler. Je suppose que tu ne voulais pas me parler de ma très _chère_ sœur. », ironisa t-elle.

« Je suppose que tu as compris, … après la _soirée_ d'hier que James … »

« Que James ? », lui demanda Lily en feignant ne pas comprendre.

« Lily ! », s'agaça Rémus qui savait très bien que son amie faisait semblant.

« Quoi ? J'ai le droit de vouloir oublier le fait que James pense à moi quand il fait l'amour à d'autres filles. »

Rémus eut un léger sourire. Elle n'avait pas tord sur ce point.

« Mais il y a d'autres choses que tu ne sais pas. », lui souffla t-il.

« Ne me dis pas que tu vas jouer les marieurs ? Ne compte pas sur moi pour changer mon opinion sur James. », continua t-elle en croisant les bras. « Cette soirée n'était une grossière erreur et je crois bien que je vais acheter une Pensine pour pouvoir l'y mettre dedans. », lui annonça Lily en mettant ses vrais sentiments de côté.

« Je te crois pas. », le coupa pratiquement Rémus.

Lily resta interdite. « Et pourquoi ? »

« Tu rougis en y repensant, Lils. »

« De honte oui. »

« Tu n'es pas convaincante. »

« Je fais ce que je veux, Rémus. Tu ne peux pas me forcer à changer d'avis. Et ce n'est pas James qui changera, crois-moi, il sera toujours le même. », termina t-elle catégorique.

« Je peux peut-être te dire certaines choses qui te feront changer d'avis. »

« Tu peux toujours essayer mais tu perds ton temps. »

« Te rappelles-tu de ce Zacharias en première année ? »

« Oh oui, très bien. Les Serpentard n'arrêtaient pas de le raquetter parce qu'il était plus petit que la plupart des Gryffondor. Et il bégayait en plus, le pauvre. »

« Et un jour tout s'est arrêté. », termina Rémus a sa place en se replongeant dans ses souvenirs.

_James, Sirius, Peter et moi-même étions dans le parc. C'était en mars de notre première année et il faisait bien plus beau qu'aujourd'hui. On avait décidé d'aller près du lac pour se rafraîchir. Mais quelque chose attira notre attention. Un bruit, léger que personne n'avait entendu sauf moi. _

_Je les ais emmené vers le bruit que j'avais entendu. Et, en effet, derrière des rochers, quelque chose se passait. Ce pauvre Zacharias se faisait malmener par ces cons de Serpentard et le pire était qu'il ne pouvait pas se défendre parce qu'ils lui avaient retiré sa baguette._

« Salauds. », lança Lily. « Des lâches en plus de cela. Ils étaient combien ? »

« Laisse-moi terminer. », lui demanda Rémus et Lily hocha la tête.

_Zacharias, donc, était accroupis par terre et se cachait le visage avec ses mains. Il les suppliait mais les Serpentard n'en avait rien à faire. Ils riaient, lui crachaient au visage, enfin tu connais les méthodes des Serpentard pour humilier les gens._

Lily hocha la tête mais le laissa continuer sans l'interrompre.

_Belleatrix Black, Séverus Rogue, Régulus Black et Goyle étaient debout devant le Gryffondor. Le sang de Sirius ne fit qu'un tour mais James le retint par le bras. Ils ne réussiraient jamais à les faire déguerpir en agissant d'un coup de tête. Il fallait qu'ils réfléchissent. Comment sortir Zacharias de cette mauvaise passe ? James eut une idée qu'il nous exposa. Il fallait toucher les Serpentard la ou cela faisait le plus mal, leur 'honneur'_

_Sirius fut le premier à se joindre à la 'petite troupe'._

_« Tiens, tiens. », lança Belleatrix qui l'avait vu la première. « Joins-toi à nous, cousin. Tu pourrais peut-être regagner l'estime de tes parents. Pas vrai, Régulus. », termina t-elle en lançant un rapide regard au concerné qui recula de quelques pas comme s'il ne voulait pas prendre par au conflit qui allait avoir lieu dans quelques secondes. _

_« Alors, frérot. », se moqua Sirius en accentuant sur le dernier mot. « T'as peur de ton cadet maintenant ? », rit-il en s'approchant de Zacharias. _

_« Reste en dehors de ça, Black. », lui lança son frère. _

_« C'est Black maintenant, plus Siri ? C'est pas vraiment cela que tu me chuchotes dans la bibliothèque, quand ils ne sont pas là, toutes les semaines depuis le début de l'année. », lança Sirius en désignant les trois autres._

_Belleatrix se tourna vers Régulus, les yeux horrifiés. « Tu traînes avec ces lionceaux ?! »_

_« Non, non. », nia le cousin de Bella qui commençait à trembler. Les colères de Belleatrix n'étaient jamais agréables. « Il ment. Il nous a toujours menti. Traître, traître à ton propre sang ! », lui cracha son frère qui reprenait, petit à petit, contenance. _

_Sirius leva les yeux au ciel mais sourit en entendant, distinctement trois 'Stupéfix' prononcés par ses amis pour figer leurs adversaires. Belleatrix, son frère et Séverus n'avaient rien vu venir. Un trait de stupéfaction pure, restait figé sur leur visage. Goyle essaya de se défendre mais un Expelliarmus bien lancé l'envoya valser contre l'arbre. _

_James, Peter et moi-même apparûmes et un sourire victorieux se dessina sur le visage de Sirius. Peter posa une main sur l'épaule de Zacharias en le rassurant. Les Serpentards ne lui ferait plus aucun mal. Jamais. Il avait leur parole, la parole des Maraudeurs. _

_Zacharias hocha la tête et les remercia en filant sans demander son reste. _

_Avant de partir, James se rapprocha des trois Serpentard figés qui commençaient légèrement à reprendre leur esprit. « Si vous osez, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, poser la main sur ce garçon, vous aurez à faire à nous, pigé ? »_

_Et nous sommes partis. _

« La suite, tu la connais. La guerre avec les Serpentard n'a faite que s'accroire en allant jusqu'à nous blesser (ou plutôt nous entretuer) pendant les match de Quidditch. », termina Rémus

« Et par là je dois comprendre quoi ? Que James n'est pas si égocentrique qu'il le laisse paraître ? Que je devrais lui sauter dessus en l'applaudissant parce qu'il a sauvé un malheureux élève de première année ? », lui lança t-elle caustique.

« Lily … », soupira Rémus.

« Quoi ? »

« Ne sois pas si dure envers James. Ce n'est pas lui qui a utilisé du Polynectar la nuit dernière ! », s'emporta Rémus.

« Merci de me le rappeler. », rougit Lily en se souvenant de la nuit qu'elle avait passé avec l'homme qu'elle pensait détester le plus.

« Et tu sais que James n'est pas une brute, Lils, tu le sais et tu ne me feras pas en croire le contraire. »

Le rouge des joues de la jeune fille s'intensifia. « Tuasraisonjenepeuxpaslenier. »

« Plait-il ? », ironisa Rémus.

« Rémus ! Ne me demande pas de me répéter. »

« Bien. », en conclut Rémus d'un air satisfait. « J'avais donc raison, vous vous aimez tous les deux ! »

« Ne fais pas de conclusion hâtive, Rémus. James, je l'apprécie, c'est tout. »

« Alors pourquoi te tortilles-tu comme une gamine qui vient de dire un gros mensonge ? », la taquina Rémus.

« Mais … mais … » Lily se tut en sachant déjà que la partie était perdue. « Mais sache que je ne ferais jamais le premier pas, si c'est pour finir comme toutes ces filles superficielles. »

« Mais tu n'es pas une fille superficielle et, je crois bien me souvenir que c'est cela qui l'attire le plus en toi. », lui avoua Rémus.

« Tu avais raison tout à l'heure, Rémus. »

Le concerné la regarda d'un air interrogatif.

« En disant qu'il te tuerais pour ce que tu allais me dire. », termina t-elle avec un petit sourire. « Et ne t'avise pas à lui raconter ce que je viens de t'avouer sinon je risquerais de te tuer moi aussi. », finit-elle en l'embrassant sur le front avant de se diriger vers la grande salle où se terminait le petit déjeuner.


	12. Chapitre 12 : Life is wonderful

_**Disclamer** : Tout est à JK Rowling :D _

_Note de l'Auteur : Bonsoir à touu(te)s !! On arrive bientôt à la fin de Girlfriend. Et oui, après ce chapitre, ce sera l'épilogue. Un touut grand merci à tout ceux qui lisent cette fic (même ceux qui ne reviewent pas, y'a pas de raison), j'suis toujours ravie d'avoir autant de review alerth ou de voir que pas mal de monde met Girlfriend dans ses fiction préférées, ça me touche vraiment parce qu'au départ, Grilfriend, ce n'était qu'un petit délire perso. Lala, j'suis toute émue, la première de mes fic que je termine, ça fait tout bizarre de ce dire ça. Mais j'ai adoré écrire Girlfriend qui, même si j'ai mis du temps à poster les chapitres, a été écrite en moins de deux semaines. Un tout grand merci à tout ceux et celles qui ont laissé des reviews pour le chapitre précédent. Un énooorme merci à Arie-Evans, tchingtchong, Elayna Black, atchoum16, alice et mary, Chocolatine !! Merci à tous et bonne lecture :D _

* * *

_**Chapitre 12 :** Life is wonderful_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoJ'sOoO

Jessica venait de se réconcilier avec son amie. Elles n'étaient pas redevenues les meilleures amies du monde mais au moins, elles ne s'engueulaient plus en se voyant. L'amitié les lierait peut-être à nouveau mais jamais, jamais, cela ne serait comme avant. Et tout ça à cause de qui ? A cause de cette enflure de James Potter. De Potter. De l'enflure. Ouais, désormais, c'était comme cela qu'elles allaient l'appeler.

Raphaëlle venait de tout lui avouer. Elles avaient parlé pendant des heures, comme au bon vieux temps. Avec une amie (Raphaël avait pris soin de ne pas lui dire qui), elles avaient eut envie de se venger de James Potter. Non, mieux, elles avaient eut envie de faire payer tout ce que l'enflure avait fait aux filles du château. Belle acte, mais, apparemment, ce petit plan s'était retournées contre elles. Jessica ne savait pas qui était la coéquipière de Raphaëlle dans ce plan, mais elle ne lui en voulait pas. Elle l'avait libéré d'un poids qui l'aveuglait et l'empêchait de voir qui était, en réalité l'enflure.

Bouillonnante de rage, Jessica prit un parchemin et écrivit une lettre pleine de rage à une certaine personne.

OoOoOoO

James était stressé. James ne savait plus quoi faire. Avril, mai, juin, voilà depuis trois longs mois qu'il n'avait plus de petite amie. Et, depuis quelques semaines, il s'était décidé à tout faire pour que Lily le voie autrement.

Pour le moment, James était dans son lit. La tête dans les oreillers, il réfléchissait. Car oui, quoi qu'en disent les mauvaises langues, James était également doté de réflexion. Concentré, il ne vit pas qu'un hibou brun s'était déposé contre sa fenêtre. L'oiseau toca du bec plusieurs fois avant que James ne le remarque.

James grogna, se leva, ouvrit la fenêtre et laissa entrer le hibou qui semblait passablement énervé qu'on l'ait fait attendre.

James lui prit la lettre.

« Merci. »

Le hibou hulula de mécontentement. « Non, tu n'auras rien à grignoter. », lui lança James qui n'aimait décidément pas qu'on le perturbe dans ses moments d'intenses réflexions. L'oiseau battit des ailes, furieux qu'on ne lui donne pas son dû et s'envola en prenant bien soin de laisser plein de plumes voltiger à son passage.

« Stupide animal. Aussi crétin et insignifiant que son maître ou maîtresse, je parie. », se fit James à lui-même tout en ouvrant la lettre.

_Cher James, ou plutôt (tu me le permettras), chère enflure,_

_Je voulais juste que tu saches ceci : « Je ne sais pas avec qui tu m'as trompé le soir avant de me larguer mais sache que ce n'était certainement pas moi ! »_

_Avec toute ma haine et mon mépris, _

_Jessica. _

James soupira et ne prêta pas attention à cette lettre. Il avait raison, cet animal était aussi stupide et sans cervelle que sa maîtresse. Cependant, en y réfléchissant, Jessica n'avait pas été la même ce fameux soir. Ce pourrait-il que ?

James secoua la tête. Non, ridicule.

Mais alors pourquoi Bowers affirmait-elle ne pas avoir fait l'amour avec lui ? _Surtout que je suis un bon coup_ '_Jaaaames'_, lui firent la voix de ces amis dans sa tête.

James secoua la tête.

« Très bien, très bien. », marmonna t-il en remerciant Merlin qu'il n'y ait personne dans le dortoir.

James prit un parchemin et une plume.

_- A qui ais-je fais l'amour__ avant de larguer Jessica ? _

_- Pourquoi a-t-elle prit l'apparence de _Bowers _?_

« Mais c'est absurde ! », s'exclama t-il en déchirant le parchemin. Jamais il ne le saurait. James était perdu. Il se prit la tête entre les mains et, c'est dans cette position que Rémus le trouva en rentrant d'une petite recherche à la bibliothèque.

« James ? », lui demanda t-il.

« Hum hum, », lui répondit-il, toujours dans ses pensées.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? », lui demanda t-il en voyant les bouts de papiers sur le lit. « Mais qu'est-ce que … », commença t-il en rassemblant le puzzle.

« Rien ! », le coupa précipitamment James en ramenant les papiers contre lui. Non, il ne voulait pas que Rémus le découvre, quelle humiliation !

« James, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. Je ne suis pas Sirius, je ne me moquerais pas, juré. », continua Rémus qui se demandait ce qu'avait James. Ces trois mois sans petite amie ne l'avaient pas déjà plongé dans une dépression, non ? Non, sûrement pas, quoique ?

« Si c'est parce que tu n'as pas encore convaincu Lily de sortir avec toi, c'est … »

« Non, ce n'est pas cela, Rem … c'est juste que … », sa voix se brisa.

« James. », commença Rémus, gêné de trouver son ami dans cet état. « Je … je sais. », soupira t-il « Je sais, mais ne me demande pas de t'en dire plus … »

« Tu sais ?! », s'exclama James ahuri.

« Je ne l'ai découvert depuis le début mais j'ai promit. », le rassura Rémus.

« Oh, misère, quelle honte, toute l'école est au courant maintenant. », geignit James.

« Toute l'école n'est pas au courant. Je sais garder un secret. »

« Allez, Rémus, je suis ton ami. »

« Oui mais je ne peux pas. Je risquerais de la perdre sinon. Et puis, ces gifles sont assez puiss … » Rémus s'arrêta. Il avait déjà trop parlé.

Gifles ?

Gifles puissantes ?

L'image fulgurante d'une rousse passa en un flash dans son esprit.

_Oh … misère … Lily … Oh non !_

« Lily. », soupira James.

Rémus s'était tut mais le silence valait parfois mieux qu'une réponse.

« Qu'ai-je fais ! Merlin, qu'ai-je fais. », réalisa James, sous le choc.

« Rien. », lui répondit calmement Rémus.

« Comment ça rien. Je l'ai … »

« Non, tu ne l'as pas violée, James. Elle était consentante. Bon, ce n'était peut-être pas ce qu'elle avait prévu au départ, mais elle était consentante quand vous avez faits l'amour. », lui expliqua Rémus, gêné. « Tant pis pour la gifle. », termina t-il en haussant les épaules.

James eut un rire qui sonnait faux et chancela légèrement.

« Comment veux-tu que je fasse maintenant ? Jamais elle ne voudra de moi maintenant. Pourquoi voudrait-elle sortir avec moi d'ailleurs ? »

« Peut-être parce qu'elle a réalisé qu'elle t'aimait ? », tenta Rémus en essayant de diriger son ami sur la bonne voie. James écarquilla des yeux. « Quoi ? Tu plaisantes ? », s'exclama t-il.

« Non, je risque même ma vie en te répétant tout cela. », ironisa légèrement Rémus.

« Mais cela ne change rien. Je ne vais pas lui dire, en faisant comme si rien ne s'était passé, 'Lily, cette nuit-là, j'ai passé la meilleure nuit de ma vie. Est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi ? »

« Non, mais tu peux rajouter. Pour toi, j'arrêterais de reluquer les filles comme je l'ai fait jusqu'à présent. Pour toi, je serais moi, moi le James que peu de personne ne connaisse. Je t'offrirais des perles de pluies venant de pays où il ne pleut pas, Je ferai un domaine

Où l'amour sera roi

Où l'amour sera loi

Où tu seras reine »

« Rémus, serais-tu poète ? »

« Non. », avoua Rémus, gêné. « C'est de Brel, Jacques Brel. »

« Peu importe. », lui sourit James en balayant l'air d'un geste de la main. « J'ai compris. »

« Il était temps. », rit légèrement Rémus, soulagé.

« Merci. »

OoOoOoO

Les jours passèrent et l'ambiance dans le château était joyeuse. Les vacances approchaient mais il n'y avait pas que cela. La vérité était que James Potter, l'incroyable coureur de jupon de Poudlard avait trouvé chaussure à son pied.

Lily Evans.

Et oui, la belle, après des jours et des jours de réflexions, avait enfin accepté d'être la petite amie de James Potter.

Le lendemain de sa réponse, l'on pouvait lire dans la Gazette des Sorciers :

_La mélodie du bonheur à Poudlard, _

_Après des semaines et des semaines(que dis-je … années) qui nous ont tous tenues en haleine, Lily Evans a enfin dit oui à la demande de James Potter, l'ancien coureur de jupon de Poudlard. À la suite, d'une malheureuse vengeance foireuse, nous cite … ( personne qui, de peur de se faire tuer, restera inconnue …) « L'amour triomphe toujouuuuuurs ! ». Trève de plaisanterie sinon plus personne ne nous lira, j'en ai bien peur. Quoiqu'il en soit, même si nous n'en savons que peu de chose, il est certain que le bonheur plane à Poudlard. Félicitation au nouveau couple du jour : James Potter et Lily Evans ! Reste à savoir si ce couple durera, les paris sont lancés !_

_Rita__ Skeeter, envoyée spécial._

« Rémus !! »

OoOoOoO


	13. Epilogue

_**Disclamer **: Tout est, comme toujours, à JK Rowling !! _

_**Note de l'auteur** : Bonjour à tous/toutes !! :D J'espère que vous allez bien en ce fin de week end. Je profite du moment que j'ai pour poster le dernier chapitre de Girlfriend. Un grand merci à tout ceux qui ont suivit cette fic jusqu'au bout. Un tout grand merci tout spécial à Chocolatine, thanks à twaaaa :D Petit mot : C'est paaaas parce qu'on arrive à la fin qu'il faut pas reviewer xD Non, surtout pas, ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir des review, toujours. J'suis certaine de pas être la seule à le dire. Bref, j'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous plaira, je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire. Je passerais de temps en temps sur feufeu pour poster un ou deux OS qui trainent mais comme je commence, dès demain, un stage qui durera trois mois, je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps entretemps, d'écrire une fic. Je préfère ne rien promettre ;) Bonne lecture à tous !! _

* * *

**Épilogue**

OoOoOoO

_1__ an plus tard … _

« Ahhhhh !! », criait une jeune femme.

« James. », chuchota la femme allongée sur son lit d'hôpital. « Répète-moi encore pourquoi j'ai choisi d'accoucher de façon moldue ? »

« Parce que, ma chérie, tu voulais qu'il naisse comme toi tu as été mise au monde. », lui répétais James pour la millionièmes fois depuis le début de l'accouchement.

« Ah oui c'est vrai. », soupira la jeune femme.

« Allez, Lily, c'est presque terminé. », lui souffla le jeune homme.

« Ca fait si mal. »

« Allez mademoise … »

« Madame ! »

« … Madame. Il faut souffrir pour avoir un beau bébé. »

Lily se détendit légèrement :. « On ne me l'avait jamais faite celle-là. »

Le docteur eut un sourire : « Allez, Madame Evans, encore une dernière fois, je vois déjà son adorable petite tête. »

« Allez Lily. », lui souffla James en lui serrant fort la main.

« Aaaahhhhhh !! », poussa t-elle encore une fois et un cri d'un bébé retentit.

« Vous avez un bébé magnifique, Monsieur et Madame Potter, vraiment. Il a les yeux de madame. »

« Ce sera le tombeur de sa génération. », fit James, tout fier.

« Hum. », le rappela à l'ordre Lily.

« Heu, oui, il respectera les fille tout en étant le tombeur de sa génération. Le mec parfait quoi, tout moi quand j'étais môme. »

Lily soupira. James était un cas désespéré.

« Comment allez-vous … », commença le Dr Letini qui ne put terminer sa phrase parce que la porte s'ouvrit en un claquement. Une infirmière et trois jeunes hommes accoururent dans la salle.

« Je suis désolée, Dr Letini, j'ai essayé de les retenir mais ils n'en pouvaient plus, j'ai tout fait pour … »

« Ce n'est rien, ce n'est rien Rosetta. C'est terminé. »

« Terminé, terminé !! Alors, je suis le parrain de qui ? »

« Calme-toi, Sirius, tu va effrayer ton futur neveu. », commenta Peter en s'approchant du lit.

« Hey, pourquoi ça serait toi le parrain, Sirius ? »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns se tourna vers son ami. « Tu as perdu, Rémus. Tu avais dis que l'accouchement durerais moins d'une heure trente et moi j'avais dit qu'il durerait plus de deux heures ! », s'exclama Sirius tout excité. « Alors, c'est un garçon où une fille ? », demanda t-il au Dr Lutini.

« Un garçon. », répondit James à la place du docteur.

Rémus soupira. « Et dire que c'est cet irresponsable qui va conseiller votre fils pendant toute sa vie. », dramatisa Rémus.

« Tu seras le parrain du prochain, Moony. », lui fit une voix douce.

C'était Lily. Elle souriait, heureuse avec son bébé dans les bras.

« Vous allez l'appeler comment ? », demanda Sirius. « Et attention, je ne veux pas de nom à coucher dehors ! »

« Sirius ! », s'exclama Rémus, outré. « Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire, c'est eux qui choisissent. Harry n'est pas ton … »

Peter plaqua sa main devant sa bouche.

James et Lily se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête.

« Harry ? Mais …. C'est … », s'agita Sirius

Lily lui lança un regard noir.

« C'est parfait, hein Sirius ? », lui lança à son tour Rémus en passant un bras sur les épaules.

Sirius hocha vigoureusement la tête.

« Alors ça sera Harry, Harry Potter. », en conclut James en caressant la joue de son fils.

« Un très beau prénom pour un superbe bébé. », acquiesça le docteur, ému.

Rémus et Sirius et Peter s'approchèrent de Lily et lancèrent d'une seule et même voix : « Lils, il a tes yeux ! »

A la surprise de tous, le médecin éclata de rire, bien vite suivit par Lily et James. Rémus, Peter et Sirius, quand à eux, ne comprirent rien à leur fou rire mais étaient bien trop attendris par le petit bout de chou que leur princesse venait de mettre au monde.

_OoOoO_

_The end_

_OoOoO_


End file.
